Gender Love
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy's father finally allowed her to go to Magnolia High but the problem is there was no more space in the girls dorm. So, how did she end up in a special doom with 5 hot students and a hot teacher, further more how did she end up dressing up as a boy!So, we'll it be a Nalu, StiLu, LaLu, Lolu, RoLu or ZeLu?
1. Luke Heartffila

**Gender Love**

Summary: Lucy's father finally allowed her to go to Magnolia High but the problem is there was no more space in the girls dorm. So, how did she end up in a special doom with 5 hot students and a hot teacher, further more how did she end up dressing up as a boy?!So, we'll it be a Nalu, StiLu, LaLu, Lolu, RoLu or ZeLu? ...Romance/Humor...Lucy

**Rose: Yup! I'm doing another story!**

**Lucy: You serious?! I'm the paring again?!**

**Rose: What? I like it!**

**Erza: Hm, i don't mind as long as i get Jellal *blushes***

**Rose: *Squealing!***

**Gray: I don't really care though, but what about your other story?**

**Rose:...**

**Gray:Oi! You can't let it hanging! The audience wants to know!**

**Rose: I-Its almost complete! And i was planing to post this story when it was complete but I can't help it! Gomensai! .''**

**Zeref: Whatever, Rose doesn't own FT cause if she did romance would already happen.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In a country called Magnolia there's a special school where elite students go. The school was called 'Magnolia High' there are 3 dorms in the school one for the girls and one for the boys. But the 3rd one is for special students and in that dorm contains the 6 handsome boys, all from rich families.

Now our story begins in the school just right outside the school's front desk where Porlyusica, the front desk lady is at, and in front of her is our main character, a blond haired girl named Lucy Heartffilia.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ROOM?!" yelled Lucy in shock

"What I'm saying is that, there's no more space in the girls dormitory" said Porlyusica

"So what am I suppose to do?! This school requires to live in the dormitory!" yelled Lucy

"Well, I would normally say that you aren't allowed to be in this school anymore, but your social statues is high…" said Porlyusica

"Alright, Lucy-sama, there's actually room in the special dorm but the problem is there are only boys there, so…" said Porlyusica

"Boys?!" said Lucy as Porlyusica nodded, Oh darn was she in trouble, she finally got permission to enter the school and now she can't afford to cause trouble! Or her dad will take her back and go to some stupid strict lady school. No choice….

"Alright, I will dress like a boy, can I live there if I do?" asked Lucy

"Well, I was going to say that since you're a girl and they are guys, I was considering you wear a seriously ugly disguise but that could work too" said Porlyusica

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "Alright then, but can you make sure only the teachers know about it?"

"Sure, so here's the map to the dorm and school things needed" said Porlyusica as she handed her the things

"Alright now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU TROUBLESOME HUMAN!" yelled Porlyusica holding up a broom, ready to kick out Lucy

"Aye sir!" yelled Lucy horrified as she ran out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy was walking towards her dorm thinking, 'Thank Mavis, that the boy's uniform wasn't sold out. But I wonder how the boys are…probably lazy and untidy, ugh! I probably have to buy boys clothing on the weekends….sigh, what a waste of money' thought Lucy as she reached the special dorm and then pushed the door opened.

But before she could push open the door she heard somebody yelled "Oi! You!", so she turned around and saw a blond hair guy with a black haired one.

"Yes?" asked Lucy as the boys near her.

"Why are you entering our dorm?" asked the blond guy

"Well, I live here now" said Lucy

"Huh? You got to be kidding me, this Blondie sissy guy is going to live with us?" complained the blond guy

"Hey! Who're you calling Blondie sissy?!" yelled Lucy

"Well, you look like it. Look at your height and week arms, not to mention you have shoulder length hair" laughed the guy

"At least I don't look like an idiot, bumble bee!" protested Lucy

"What?! How dare you call the great Sting Eucliffe a bumble bee?!" yelled Sting as the black haired guy held back a small laugh.

"Great? Ha! More like idiot bumble bee" teased Lucy with a smirk, but it disappeared when Sting grabbed her collar and lift her up.

"Listen you, I can and will beat you up!" hissed Sting as Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sting. You know you will get punish" said Rogue as Sting 'tch' and let go of Lucy, which cause her to fell on her butt.

"Sorry about that, I'm Rogue Cheney. And you should go and sit in the living room first. I'll call Zeref-sensei to see you, ok?" said Rogue as he pulled Lucy up and Lucy nodded.

"Well, see you later" said both of them as they walked into the dorm.

'Hm, I kind of like that guy' thought Rogue

'That blonde is going to be fun to play with' thought Sting with a grin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy was sitting on the sofa, waiting for the so call Zeref-sensei to come. But out of nowhere a fish came flying right towards her head and hit her face.

Then a pink hair guy with a blue cat flying beside hime came in the room.

"Ah! Natsu, I found the fish!" yelled the cat

"Ah, you're right, Happy. It landed on him" said Natsu as he and Happy went over to the stunned Lucy.

"Um, sorry about that" said Natsu as Happy grab the fish away from her face.

"…." Lucy said nothing and just glared at him, darkly. Which cause Natsu and Happy to shiver. Lucy stood up and Natsu and Happy jumped a little.

" where is the bathroom?" asked Lucy still glaring

"O-Over there…" pointed Natsu as Lucy stormed off.

Once she was gone, Happy turned to Natsu and said "Natsu, I think there is going to be another Erza, and this time a blond hair male version"

"A-Aye" said Natsu

'But he smelled quite nice if you ignore the fish smell…what am I saying?! I'm not gay!' thought Natsu

* * *

**With Lucy **

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the door opened. Just to see another blond hair dude, but he was standing in front of the guy toilet thingy.

Lucy's eyes widen for a second, then quickly turned around coving her eyes, while she tried to hold back a scream and her face was red.

Then a huge shadow appeared before her and made her turn around, just to see the blond guy with a scar, leaning on the door.

"What are you so embarrassed about? We're all men here" he said

"I-I-I…" began Lucy trying to come up with a reason

"Whatever. Who are you anyway?" he asked

Lucy gulped and thought 'Oh my Mavis! I forgot to come up with a name! What do I do?!'

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" he asked as she panicked, which cause him to have a confused expression.

"I-I'm…..Luke! Ya, Luke Heartffila" said Lucy

"Hm, I see. Well, I'm Laxus Dreyer, the grandson of the Fairy Tail guild" said Laxus as Lucy looked at him confused.

"Guild?" questioned Lucy

"What? You didn't know?" asked Laxus as Lucy nodded

"Well, that figures. You're new here" mumbled Laxus but she heard him anyway.

"Alright, I'll explain. Magnolia High is divided into guilds, which are basically like departments. Each and every guilds, have their own building to study in and the only time where they are mixed are before and after school and Hall time in Monday morning. There are 5 guilds in the school, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scales and Blue Pegasus" explained Laxus

"Oh, I see! But who is the principle of all the guilds?" asked Lucy as Laxus faceplam

"You….I can't believe you joined this school, without knowing anything" huffed Laxus

"Well, sorry" pouted Lucy

"Its Mavis Vermillion" said Laxus as Lucy nodded.

Then they heard someone shouting "Oi! You there!", so they turned their heads and saw a black hair guy running towards them.

"Oh, weird sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Laxus

"I am not werid!" he yelled then he turned to Lucy's direction

"Why weren't you in the living room?" asked Zeref

"Well, I had to use the toilet…" said Lucy

"I see, well I'll take you to your room, all your things are in there already" said Zeref as Lucy nodded.

"Well, see you later, Blonde" said Laxus as he walked away

"Don't call me Blonde!" yelled Lucy

'His interesting' thought Laxus with a smirk

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Here's your room" said Zeref as he opened the dark pink door.

"Thanks for showing me" said Lucy with a smile

"You're welcome. But better be careful about your secret" said Zeref as Lucy nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and just so you know, you have your own toilet in the room. And as you know your room is right at the end of the hallway. The rooms on the left side of the wall is Natsu's the salmon door, Laxus's the dark yellow door and Loke's the orange door. On the right is mine the black door, Sting's the light yellow door and Rogue's the grey door" pointed Zeref

"But there is a huge hot spring like bathroom in the second floor below, so if you do want to go in, make sure you tell me first, ok?" asked Zeref as Lucy nodded.

"Well, that's about it. Make sure you come down for dinner at 8 pm. Oh, and here's the map of the house" said Zeref as he handed it to Lucy, then left.

Once Zeref was gone, Lucy turned to her room and closed the door.

"Well, time to unpack" said Lucy as she opened a box

* * *

**After 3 hours of unpacking, it was now 7 pm**

Lucy was done unpacking everything and she made sure to seal her girl clothes in a box, just so if anyone was to enter her room. Lucy looked at the clock and saw it was 7pm.

"Better take a shower" said Lucy to herself as she grab her boy like shirt and baggy pants plus bandages and headed to her bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After she was done, she turned off the water and rapped herself with her towel. Then she grabbed her underwear and put it on, next she took the bandages and rapped her chest with it. After that she put on her clothes and looked at the mirror.

'Do I look like a boy?' thought Lucy as she checked for any signs of being a girl. 'Yup, perfect!...Sigh, I'm just going downstairs for dinner and I'm getting ready like I'm going on a date or something….but it is a dinner with boys….not to mention they look HOT! Should I dress more….what am I thinking?! I'm a boy for Mavis sakes!' thought Lucy as she grabbed her room key and went out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stepped into the dinning room and something popped in front of her which cause colorful paper to pop out.

"Welcome to the special dorm!" yelled everyone as Lucy had a wide smile on.

"Thanks minna-san" said Lucy

"Yosh! Let's party!" yelled Natsu as he already started eating

"Hm, there goes all our food" said everybody except Lucy.

Then a orange hair guy with glasses came beside Lucy and said "I'm Loke Lion"

"I'm Luke Heartffila" replied Lucy

"Sigh, if only you were a girl…." Said Loke

'What is this feeling?' thought Loke

'You don't know how true you are' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop.

"Oi! Are you guys going to eat or can I just eat it all?!" yelled Natsu

"Eh? You're actually letting us eat?!" asked Sting

"Well, duh! This is Luke's party!"

Everyone just nodded and went to eat

.

.

But then, Natsu just took it anyway

"OI! You said you'll let us have some!" yelled everyone.

* * *

**Rose: Hope u like it! I have a question though, what do you want Lucy's magic to be?**


	2. Blue Pegasus

DING! DING! DING!

"Get up everyone! Time for school!" yelled Zeref as he bang the gong….wait, there was a gong in the house?!

The 5 grumpily took their piece of toast and started to walk out, until they saw Lucy running down.

"Yo, Luke which guild are you going first?" asked Natsu

"Hm…I don't know" replied Lucy as she ate her toast.

"Luke, you will be trying every guild this week, and next week you have to tell the guild's principle that you want to join" said Zeref as Lucy nodded.

"Well, which guild do you want to go first?" asked Rogue

"Oh, come to Sabertooth first! I bet you, you will love it!" said Sting

"No way! Come to Blue Pegasus, you'll be perfect as a host" said Loke, yes he still has not transfer to Fairy Tail.

"Or you could try Lamia Scale" said Laxus

"No! Come to Fairy Tail, Luke!" yelled Natsu

"Calm down everyone, Luke will proceed to the low ranking guild to the highest" said Zeref

"Aw, you'll have Fairy Tail last" sulked Natsu

"Heh, you have Blue Pegasus first" said Loke

"Then, you have Lamia Scale" said Laxus

"After that is Sabertooth" said Sting

"And finally Fairy Tail" said Rogue

"What about Mermaid Heel?" asked Lucy

"That's a girls guild, you can't go there" said Zeref as Lucy nodded, then Loke grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Let's go!" yelled Loke

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy was catching her breath, Loke runs way too fast.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus" said Loke as he showed Lucy the blue building with the Blue Pegasus mark on top.

'I have a disgust feeling about this…' thought Lucy as she and Loke walk into the school.

Once Lucy walked in, he was greeted by a bunch of men flirting with her.

"Welcome beautiful, have we met before?" flirted Hibiki

"I like your hair!" said Eve cutely

"You dress rather boyish though" said Ren

"Um…." Said Lucy stunned

"Guys, he's a boy" said Loke as the trio jumped away.

"A BOY?! EW! I'm going to wash up!" yelled the three as they ran to the bathroom.

"Ok…." Mumbled Lucy as she sweatdrop but then a blond hair girl with a green hair girl came.

"Oh? A new boy here? How nice, another slave" said the green hair girl

"Oh Karen dear, his is going to be my slave for sure" said the blond one.

"But Jenny dear, you have Ren, no?" asked Karen

"Ohoho, no men can come between by slaves and me" said Jenny

"Um….Loke, who are those ugly girls?" asked Lucy as she faced Loke

"UGLY?!" yelled Jenny and Karen in shock

"Well, the blond one is Miss Pegasus of the school, Jenny. And the green one is Miss popularity of the school, Karen" said Loke

"Excuse me! How dare you call us ugly?!" hissed Jenny

"But you girl wore way too much make up and now you look like a clown" blunted out Lucy

"WHAT?! We just over heard that a boy was coming!" yelled Jenny

"So we put on our best make up for him! But he was this type of person?!" yelled Karen

"Grr, you sir, mess with the wrong girl" hissed Karen as she pulled a key out.

"Karen don't, magic isn't allowed in school" said Loke

"Who cares? I'm going to teach this guy a lesson!" said Karen

"Karen dear chill! We can't ruin our image because of this. Besides, we don't even know his magic. What if his stronger than you?" said Jenny

"Ugh, fine…." Mumbled Karen as she walked away.

Once they left Loke turned to Lucy and said "Sorry about that, let's continue" said Loke as Lucy nodded

"By the way, what is your magic?" asked Loke

"That's a secret" said Lucy

"Aw, come on. Fine….but is it powerful?" asked Loke

"I don't really know how to reply to that" said Lucy

"Fine, come on let's go meet the principle" said Loke dragging Lucy once again.

"Ohoho, no need, I'm already here" said Bob as he popped out of nowhere, which made Loke and Lucy jump back.

"I'm Bob, the principle of Blue Pegasus. You are the new student, yes?" asked Bob as Lucy nodded.

"Well, let me show you around and Loke go to class" said Bob

"Aw~ but I wanted to show Luke around" whined Loke

"Loke-chan, you do know you are failing the classes right?" asked Bob as Loke froze and ran straight to his class.

"Alright then, now that his gone…tell me, how is it like living with the 6 hottest guys in the school?" asked Bob facing Lucy

"6 hottest guys?...Bwahaha!" laughed Lucy as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Bob with a confused look.

"They aren't hot at all! Well, maybe a little…..but other then that, they're like idiots!...well, maybe except Zeref-sensei, Rogue and Laxus…" said Lucy as she mumbled the last part but Bob heard it anyway.

"If that what you think, but let me tell you this, if you are ever found out…let's just say that there will be an army of jealous girls coming at you" warned Bob as Lucy shivered at the thought.

"Right then! Let me show you around" said Bob

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Later in class**

"Everyone this is Luke Heartffila, he will be joining our class for today" said Nichiya-sensei said.

As Lucy thought, Jenny and Karen were glaring at her, while the guys didn't care.

"Now then, would you go sit at the empty table in between Jenny and Karen?" said Nichiya-sensei.

'You kidding me! Why do you hate me stupid ugly cat sensei?!' thought Lucy as she forced herself to sit in between them.

As soon as she sat down, both girls were glaring at her like no tomorrow, 'This is going one hell of a class now isn't it?' thought Lucy as she slouched down to avoid them.

Ding Dong!

'Finally! I thought it would never end! That ugly cat sensei kept talking on and on about perfume and the two clowns was non stop glaring!' thought Lucy in relief.

"Yo, Luke" called out Loke

Lucy turned around, just to see Loke surrounded by girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Sorry but looks like you have to go back to the dorm without me!" said Loke

"Eh? That guy lives with you?!" asked a girl as Loke nodded.

"What?! Nobody can get close to the H6, which by the way stands for Hot 6" said another girl as all the girls began glaring at Lucy.

"Now calm down girls, he is boy you see. And as you all know we are all straight men in the dorm" said Loke as the girls start falling all over Loke again.

"If you say so, Loke-sama" said the girls

'Woah, this is scary' thought Lucy as she rushed back home.

'I just hope that tomorrow's Lamia Scale School isn't like this!' thought Lucy.

* * *

**Rose: And thats it! So since I have a lot of dragoon slaying magic, i suppose i could make her have them but...I still want to know that is there any other magic you want? Maybe i can mix them together if i have more votes on the magic!**

**Anyway, remember to vote for your favourite pairing! **

**Laxus: 1**

**Natsu, Rogue, Zeref, Loke, Sting: 0**


	3. Lamia Scale

DING! DING!

Lucy smashed the alarm's button off and went back to sleep, somehow she was having a dream about being in a harem full with pink, yellow, orange and black men and strangely she was enjoying it.

Knock Knock

"Wake up Luke, its time for school" said Laxus

"No!" answered Lucy

"Wake up! Or I'll slam down the door and drag you out!" said Laxus

"I'm up!" cried Lucy as she shoot up of bed, since she wasn't wearing bandages around her chest, it was clear she was a girl

"Just hurry up and get breakfast already!" yelled Laxus as he walked away

Lucy rushed to her bathroom and did her morning things. After putting on her clothes she looked the door and ran down the steps.

"Moring everyone!" called out Lucy

"Morning!" yelled everyone

"Oh Luke, you have to go to Lamia Scale today right?" asked Zeref as Lucy nodded

"Then, you can ask Laxus to take you there" said Zeref pointing to the said blond

"Huh?! Why me?!" asked Laxus

"Because you have to deliver the letter to the principle there, right?" asked Zeref

"Ugh, why can't the old man do it himself?! Fine, I'll show him there" said Laxus as he got up and grab his back

"Eh? Laxus! I haven't even eaten yet!...AH! Wait!" yelled Lucy as she grab her breakfast and bag, and ran to Laxus

"Geez, hurry up Blondie. I want to give the damn letter and just get the heck out of there" said Laxus

"Why? Do you hate Lamia Scale that much?" asked Lucy

"I don't have a problem with the students but the principle there is a pain in the ass" said Laxus

"Oh? What did the principle do?" asked Lucy, curios that a principle could get Laxus to be grumpy that much.

"She's and old lady and a strict one at that. She kepts complaining about my hairstyle and stuff, plus she's supper weird" said Laxus

"Hm…" mumbled Lucy as they stopped in front of the building.

Laxus pushed the door open and a pair of boxes came flying right into Lucy's face.

"THE HECK IS THIS?!" yelled Lucy as she threw the boxes away and two boys cam running, one had slive colour hair while the other black.

"Ah! Sorry! It was this bastard's boxes" said the sliver boy pointing to the black haired boy,

"What do you mean mine?! Its yours" said the black haired guy

"Are you an idiot? I'm clearing wearing clothes while, your naked" said the sliver guy, when Lucy heard that she imminently looked away.

"SHIT! Where are my other clothes?!" yelled the guy as he dashed off to the bathroom.

"Baka, oh hi! Didn't see you there, I'm Lyon and you're the new student, right?" asked Lyon as Lucy nodded

"Well, give the letter to the old woman. And I'll be going" said Laxus handing the letter over to Lyon but before Laxus could even take a step out the door, someone yelled

"LAXUS!" which made Laxus rush out like a dinosaur was chasing him.

"Oi! Come back here, Laxus! You still haven't change that hairdo and I told you to take the headphone off, its dangerous!" yelled the old lady as she chased after Laxus

"Um…." Said Lucy as the two sweatdrop

"Ah, that's the principle, Ooba Babasaama" said Lyon

"That's one weird name…anyway, what do I do now?" asked Lucy

"Well, I can go get Jura-sensei to take you around" said Lyon

"No need" said the said guy as he came into the room.

"Oh, Jura-sensei, I'll leave her to you then" said Lyon

And on time the black haired guy came back and yelled

"OI! Lyon!"

"There you are! You were so slow that you missed the whole scene" said Lyon

"Whatever, oh hey!" said the black hair guy as he noticed Lucy

"Oh, hi!" replied Lucy

"I'm Gray Fullbaster, from Fairy Tail" said Gray

"Well, I'm Luke Heartffila the new student" said Lucy

"Oh, then I hope you join Fairy Tail! You look cool" said Gray with a grin

"Thanks! And your pants….." said Lucy as she pointed to him and turned away.

"Gha! Where did that go?!" yelled Gray

"Here! Its class time you now, so you two better run off" said Jura as he handed Gray his pants

"Alright! See you, Luke!" yelled both of them as they ran off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jura turned to Lucy and said "Lucy-sama correct?"

"Yup" said Lucy

"Well, then let me show you around" said Jura

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Lamia Scale class was a heck of a noise until Jura-sensei came in

"Class, today we have a new student temporality, come in" said Jura as Lucy step in the class room.

"I'm Luke Heartffila, nice to meet you" said Lucy

"Alright then, you can go sit beside Lyon and Sherry" said Jura as Lucy went to her seat.

"Yo! So we meet again" said Lyon

"I guess we did" said Lucy

"Hi! I'm Sherry, do ever believe in L-O-V-E?!" asked Sherry

"Well, it happens to people so, I guess so" said Lucy

"Yipee! You know I'm a pro fortune teller in love!" said Sherry

"Ah, I see…." Said Lucy with a smile

"Oh please, everyone knows the fortune teller of the whole school is Cana from Fairy Tail" said Lyon

"Hey! Don't compare me to that drunken girl! I know love! Besides, I'm the love goddess in Lamia Scale" said Sherry proudly

"Ya, but Mirajane also from Fairy Tail is number one at that, your just number two you know" said Lyon

"Ugh! Shut up Lyon! At least I'm not number 2 in strip ranking!" yelled Sherry

"Who said I strip?!" yelled Lyon

"Oh ya?! Then where is your shirt now?" asked Sherry

"Wha?...Oh damn!" yelled Lyon as he looked down

But then wood appeared from the ground and it wrapped Sherry and Lyon onto their chair while covering their mouth.

"Sherry, Lyon! I'm in the middle of class here!" yelled Jura with a mad aura as the both nodded in fear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DING DONG

Class was over for the day and boy was Lucy exhausted. Sherry and Lyon kept glaring at each other with Lucy in the middle of it all. She couldn't understand a word Jura-sensei was saying at all and she was suppose to be smart.

'Woah, I'm bad luck at sitting in classes' thought Lucy as she entered her dorm

"Oh, welcome back Luke!" said Natsu

"Do you have fish?" asked Happy

"No, I'm way too tired right now" said Lucy

"Well, you better get some sleep. Cause tomorrow we're going to Sabertooth and I'll make sure you have a one heck of an action day" said Sting with a grin

"Sting, we're not putting smelly smoke bomb in her room to wake her up tomorrow" said Rogue

"Eh? But that's the fun part" whined Sting

"No Sting or Zeref-sensei will kill you" said Rogue as Sting pouted "Fine!"

Lucy let out a frustrated sign and said "Just let me go to my room!"

'What's up with her?' thought the boys as Lucy went up to her room.

* * *

**Rose: Ok, since I am way too confuse on what Lucy's magic shall be I'll just narrow down to three, please choose which you like**

**1) Elemental Celestial Equip Dragon Slayer (I came up with this myself! Just so you want to know what it does, Lucy shall have Elemental Dragon Slaying magic but she well also have Celestial Equip which you can only equip into the 12 zodiacs outfits/magic)**

** 2) Copy Cat Magic (Where you can copy the magic by just looking)**

**3) Celestial Mage**

**By the way I have put up a poll in my profile!**

**Laxus:4**

**Rogue:2**

**Zeref:2**

**Sting:**

**Natsu:4**

**Loke:1**

**PLS VOTE!**


	4. Sabertooth

**Rose: So I know I said her instead of him so I guess you guys gotten confused but its just a mistake! They were suppose to think 'HIM' well except for Zeref since he is a teacher and knows about Lucy's secret…..well, you get what I mean.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Gaze~

That was Sting looking at a sleeping_ Luke_.

Poke Poke~

It was somehow fun for Sting poking Lucy, somehow he found it rather cute.

'If only you were a girl…then I can have more fun with you!' thought Sting

BAM!

That was the sound of Lucy's door opening, and Rogue walked in.

"…Huh? What are you doing in her Rogue?" asked a barely awake Lucy

"I came to get Sting and you out of bed" said Rogue as he pointed over to Sting

"Eh?" asked Lucy as she turned around only to find a grinning Sting

"Sleep well, Blondie?" teased Sting

"G-G-GET OUT! YOU BASTARD DUO!" yelled Lucy as she kicked both of them out, which cause them to slam their faces into the wall.

BAM!

Then Lucy closed/slam shut the door.

"Man! Can that little guy kick" said Sting rubbing his cheek.

"Next time, I'm going without you guys" said Rogue

While in Lucy's room, her face was flushed red. And suddenly she remembered, she was suppose to be a BOY.

Lucy quickly looked down and thank mavis she was wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Phew, well better get ready for school" said Lucy but then she shivered at the word school 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Took you long enough, Blondie" said Sting looking at the eating Lucy.

"At least I wasn't the one looking at a poor innocent sleeping boy, like a gay person" said Lucy as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Hahah! Did you trying to kiss him Sting?!" asked Laxus

"HELL NO!" replied Sting

"Aw, Stingy is scared to admit that he is gay~" said Natsu

"Aye sir!" said Happy

"I am not!" yelled Sting

"Sting! I never thought you liked boys!" said Loke in horror

"I DON'T!" shouted Sting

"Sting, I think that we should not be partners anymore, because I am not interested in you" said Rogue

"Neither am I!" yelled Sting

"Sting, no homosexual-ing in the dorm" said Zeref

"I HATE YOU GUYS! I'm going to school!" yelled Sting as he stormed off. (A/N: By the way, no offence to those ppl who are)

"Woah, never saw Sting wanting to go to school that early" said Natsu as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better get going, come on Rogue" said Lucy

* * *

Lucy and Rogue walked beside each other in silence until Lucy spoke up and said "Hey, why are you Sting' partner anyway?"

"Well, its nothing special. But I guess its because we're childhood friends and we have the same kind of magic" said Rogue

"Hm…well, that's expected" said Lucy

"I been meaning to ask, what is your magic?" asked Rogue

Lucy bit her lip and answered " Well, I can't really say it…I mean when I say it people intend to run away from me"

"Is it that scary? Cause if it is I'm sure its powerful" said Rogue

"Well, I don't considered it as powerful…but I still can't tell" said Lucy with a smile.

"Alright, but you'll have to show it sooner or later" said Rogue

"Why?" asked Lucy

"Cause in 2 weeks, the school is holding our Grand Magic Sports Festival" said Rogue

"Oh, then I'll really have to show my magic. It's a guild vs guild, right?" asked Lucy

"Yup, so if you do end up selecting another guild, then I guess we have to fight" said Rogue

"Hehe, well I'm not holding back!" said Lucy

"Hey, neither am I" answered Rogue

Stare~

"You guys are acting like a couple you know" said Sting as he suddenly appeared between them.

"KYA! What are you doing here?!" yelled Lucy

"I forgot something and ran back to take it, after I took it I saw you guys" explained Sting

"Well, if Blondie here would dress up like a girl then I'm sure you guys would totally look like a couple" said Sting

"Sting!" yelled Lucy as a little blush appeared.

"Hn, wait…..if we don't run now we're going to be late!" said Rogue looking at his watch

"Oh Mavis! Let's dash!" yelled Sting as he pulled Lucy and Rogue.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DING DONG

The three of them were in the building totally out of breath.

"Huff-We-huff-made-huff-it" said Lucy

"Ugh, why is the building so far away from the dorm?!" asked Sting

"Because its in the opposite side of the whole school area, duh" said Rouge

"Whatever, lets go to class" said Sting as they began to walk to their class.

Once Sting opened the door, everyone in the class looked at them.

"So you guys did come!" said a green cat with a frog suite.

"Fro is Frosch! You can call me Fro-sensei! You must be the new student right?" said Fro-sensei as Lucy nodded

'Who is that guy?!' thought everyone

"Wait! Why did you come in with our Sting-sama and Rogue-sama?!" asked/yelled a girl as she pointed to Lucy

"Um…cause I live with them?" said Lucy 'They do know I'm in boy form right?'

"LIVE?!" yelled every girl in the classroom.

"Then you must be super perfect right?! Because only perfect people gets to live with them!" yelled another girl

'Perfect?' thought Lucy

"Clam down girls, as you can see he is a BOY" said Sting as the girls looked at Lucy once more

"Oh, you're right. He was so girly looking that we thought he was a girl" said another girl

'That's because I am one!' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop.

"Well then, introduce yourself!" said Fro-sensei

"Alright, I'm Luke Heartffila and well…that's about it" said Lucy as the students flew down anime style.

'THAT'S IT?!' thought everyone

"What about your ranking in school?" asked a guy

"Ah, since Luke-san is only new. We haven't did the ranking test on her yet" said Fro

"Um, what's a ranking test?" asked Lucy

"Oh, Rogue will explain to you after class" said Fro as Lucy nodded and took her seat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DING DONG

Class was over for the morning half and it was now lunchtime.

"Hey guys, so can you explained to me what is the ranking test?" asked Lucy looking at Rogue

"Well, the ranking test is where the students do bunch of things to see what ranking you are in the school. We have it every year. And this year's is next month" explained Rogue

"I see well, what are your rankings?" asked Lucy

"I'm number 2 in the most popular guys ranking. 8th in the strongest boy and number 10 in the whole school" said Rogue

"Well, I'm number 5 in the most popular guys ranking. 9th in the strongest boy and number 11 in the whole school" said Sting

"So basically your lower than Rogue" said Lucy as Sting started to sulk.

"OI! You guys!" called out a voice behind them as they turned around and saw a Chinese looking girl with a blond guy with a hat on the right, a green hair guy on the left and a white hair girl behind them.

"Yes, Minvera-sama?" asked Rogue

"Who is that guy in the middle?" asked Minvera pointing to Lucy

"His the new student, Luke Heartffila" said Sting

"New student hm? Well then, are you strong?" asked Minvera as she walked forward to Lucy

"I don't think so…." Said Lucy

"Is that so, well then! I'm Minvera Orland, the queen of this guild! And what I say goes, so now you know. I want you to be my servant" said Minvera with a proud attitude.

"Um….but I'm not a student in this guild…yet" said Lucy

"You're not? Well, then I suppose I'll let you know this. If we were to ever compete, I'm number 3 in the strongest girl ranking and number 13 in the whole school" said Minvera

"Oh, ok" said Lucy with an uninterested tone.

"Hmp, well you guys introduce yourself. I'm heading to the canteen" said Minvera as she walked off.

"Yes, Minvera-sama" said the three followers as they bow.

Once Minvera was gone, the three followers let out a huge sigh.

"Finally! I thought she will never leave us alone!" said the green hair guy

"Well then, I'm Rufus Lore. I use Memory Make Magic and I'm 16 in the whole school and number 2 in the smartest ranking" said Rufus

"I'm Orga Nanagear, Lighting God Slayer. Number 17 in the whole school" said Orga

"Hi, I'm Yukino, Celestial Mage. 20 in the whole school, 5 for the strongest girl, and 10 for the popular girls ranking" said Yukino with a kind smile

"Hi Yukino! Let's be friends" said Lucy with a smile

"Huh? Shouldn't guys be friends with guys first? Or do you have a crush on Yukino" said Orga with a grin

"I don't, I just want to be friends with everyone and Yukino seems to be great as a friend" said Lucy

"T-Thanks" said Yukino with a small blush.

"AH! We'll miss lunch if we don't hurry!" yelled Sting as he looked at the clock

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DING DONG

Class was over for the day and now Lucy and the others were at the dorm.

"So, Luce. How was Sabertooth?" asked Natsu

"Well, there's a lot of nice people but a mousy stuck up wannabe keeps getting in the way! The girl keeps making me humiliate myself because she keeps tripping when I walk! Furthermore, I can't talk to Yukino when she's there and she almost never leaves!" growled Lucy as she keeps stabbing the piece of meat with her fork.

"That's Minvera isn't it" said Laxus as Lucy nodded

"As expected, she only treats people who are stronger then her nice but people who are lower than her are her play toys" said Laxus

"But isn't Rogue and Sting stronger than her?" asked Lucy

"They are but she's the Sabertooth's principle's daughter, so they aren't consider strong" said Loke

"Really? But she's nice to me" said Zeref

"Because you are a teacher, of course she will be nice to you, so she'll get good grades. Besides, you are the number one guy in the school" said Sting

"Number 1?" asked Lucy in confusion

"You didn't know? Zeref is basically the number 1 in the whole school and in the strongest boy, plus in the popular guy ranking" said Rogue as he handed Lucy the ranking list.

* * *

List:

** Ranking for the WHOLE SCHOOL**

3. Gildarts

12. Gray

13. Minvera

14. Jiemma

16. Rufus

18. Juvia

19. Leon

.

.

.

**Ranking for BOYS**

3. Gildarts

10. Gray

.

.

.

**Ranking for GIRLS**

1. Erza

6. Juvia

7. Cana

**Ranking for Popular GIRLS**

1. Mira

2. Erza

3. Jenny

4. Karen

5. Mavis

6. Wendy

7. Cana

8. Juvia

9. Sherry

10. Yukino

.

.

.

**Ranking for Popular BOYS**

1. Zeref

2. Rogue

3. Laxus

4. Natsu

5. Sting

6. Loke

7. Gray

8. Lyon

9. Hibiki

10. Eve

.

.

.

End of List

* * *

"Woah, Zeref is powerful" said Lucy in surprise

"I'm not that powerful….." said Zeref

"Are you kidding your like number 1 in the whole thing!" said Lucy

"I bet if you were a girl you could be at the top in the girls ranking too!...Hm…." said Lucy as she eyed Zeref

"I am not dressing up as a girl, Luke" said Zeref as he sweatdrop

"Aw, but it will be fun! Right guys?" asked Lucy as the guys nodded.

"Not Rogue too!" yelled Zeref

Lucy and the rest of the boys eyed each other with a grin, as Sting had a rope in his hand, Natsu with a wig, Laxus and Rogue with a camera and Lucy with a dress.

"Oh no! I'll use my magic!" yelled Zeref

"But it's a dorm rule, rule number 5: never ever use magic in the dorm" said Rogue with the rule book in his hand

"NOOOOOOOooooooo!"

* * *

**Zeref:5 **

**Sting:3 **

**Rogue: 8 **

**Laxus:12 **

**Natsu:13 **

**Loke:2**

**Rose: Well, there u have it. But I always thought either Rogue or Zeref will win, or well. Anyway, Lucy's magic will be revel on the Grand Magic Sports Festival! **

**PS:Too those ppl who say anyone is ok, all the boys will get a point and let me tell you this. I count the review and the poll so whoever reviews and vote in the poll, the person will get more points :P**

**So c u next chapter! **


	5. Fairy Tail

Knock! Knock!

The door to Lucy's room opened, just big enough for Natsu's head to fit. Natsu looked inside Lucy's room since she didn't lock the door. He saw a sleeping Lucy, then he had an ideal, so his face appeared a grin and quietly tip-toed in to Lucy's bed, hoping to scare her when she wakes up.

But after a while, Natsu too fell asleep. Since Lucy's bed was way too comfortable.

Knock! Knock!

The door opened again, this time to see Laxus with his eyes widen. That was not what he wanted to see, the scene in front of him was Natsu sleeping with Luke under the blanket!

"OH MY FU*CKING MAVIS!" yelled Laxus in shock

As soon as he shouted out, everyone came to Lucy's room and Lucy and Natsu sat up.

As soon as the others came, they saw Natsu and Lucy in the same bed.

"OMG! Are you gay?!" yelled Loke

"What?...NO!" yelled Natsu as he jumped up and out.

"Wait…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" yelled Lucy, she was just relief that she bandaged her chest before she went to sleep, she somehow had a feeling that something bad would happen.

"Ah, well….I wanted to scare you when you wake up" said Natsu scratching his back of his head.

"In my bed?!" growled Lucy as everyone stand back in fear

"W-Well, see you downstairs Luke!" said Natsu as he ran down.

"I am so not going to let him live today!" growled Lucy as a fist formed while everyone thought 'It's another Erza!'

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy

"What?! You want a fight?" asked Natsu, suddenly remembering that Luke was a boy.

"Sigh, whatever. Just give me food" said Lucy as she looked at the table, but there was no food.

"Where's the food?" asked Lucy as she glared at Natsu

"Why are you looking at me for?! I didn't even have my breakfast yet!" said Natsu

"So, if Natsu didn't eat it….then who did?" asked Loke as they all looked at Zeref

"What?" asked Zeref

"Did you even cook?" asked Rogue looking at the clean kitchen

"Why should I? After you guys dressed me up into a Lolita dress with a black wig plus you took pictures of me and sent it to every website you know! And now the whole world knows me! And some are even calling me for a one night stand!" yelled Zeref

"Hey, I wasn't the one that put your phone number in" said Laxus as Loke took a step back.

"I don't care whoever it is! Until I don't get any one night stand calls, you guys aren't going to see me cooking!" yelled Zeref

"Aw~ Come on, we're sorry~" whined Natsu

"Well too bad! Blame Mr. I-just-got-an-ideal-to-dress-Zeref-into-a-girl!" yelled Zeref

"But you looked good in it though…" signed Lucy as she looked at her copy of the picture

"By the way, how did you even get the dress, Blondie?" asked Sting

"Don't call me Blondie! And I just found it in one of the trashcans" said Lucy, but in truth she took one of hers.

"Yosh! Let's go to school Luke! We can eat in the cafeteria there!" yelled Natsu as he took hold of Lucy's hand and ran out the dorm

"They totally forgot of me" signed Laxus

~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

Lucy and Natsu is in the cafeteria eating their breakfast, ending up that Natsu forgot his wallet and Lucy had to pay for him.

"Hey Flame Bastard! Oh, and Luke's here too!" said a shirtless Gray as he walked in.

"What do you want Ice Woman?" asked Natsu

"Just saying hi, Idiot Brain, problem?" asked Gray

"Not really Ice Princess" said Natsu

"Oh is that so, Fire Breath!" said Gray

While they were at it, Lucy sweatdrop at the glaring duo, until a red head girl came in and glared at those two.

"Are you guys fighting?" asked Erza as the two froze

"N-Nope! We're friends right!" said Gray

"A-Aye!" said Natsu

"Good. Oh, are you the new student? I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you, the president of the guild" said Erza

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Luke Heartffila" said Lucy

"Ah! Erza-chan!" yelled a blue hair girl with a white hair girl running to them.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Levy Mcgarden!" said Levy

"I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira" said Mira

"I'm Luke Heartffila, nice to meet you" said Luke with a smile

"You know, you look way much girly than a boy. Ah! I'm sorry" said Levy

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to that" smiled Lucy

DING DONG

"Alright, its time for class you guys come on!" said Erza as everyone nodded and walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright so, you stay here until the teacher tells you to come in ok?" asked Erza as Lucy nodded.

After everyone went in, a certain blue cat came and flew in front of Lucy.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" asked Lucy

"I'm the class's sensei!" said Happy

"EH?!" yelled Lucy

"Yup! So I know all about you! But don't worry, I won't tell! They gave me 50 buckets of fish for keeping it a secret" said Happy

"Alright then, I'll let you know when you'll come in" said Happy as he flew in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Minna! Stand Bow Aye Sir!" yelled Happy

"Aye Sir!" yelled everyone

"Minna-san! We have a new student so come on right in, Lukey!" said Happy

"Its Luke you moron of a blue cat!" yelled Lucy as she walked in.

"Oh hi! I'm Luke Heartffila! Nice to meet you" said Luke as she faced the whole class.

"Aye! Any questions?" asked Happy as everyone raised their hands

"Alright, Cana!" said Happy pointing to a girl with a beer bottles surrounding her.

"What's your magic?" asked Cana

"Sorry, it's a secret" replied Lucy

"Tch, fine! I'll just fortune it out!" said Cana as she pulled out her cards

"Cana, no magic in class!" said Happy but then Cana held up a bucket of fish.

"Ok! Free time!" said Happy as he took the fish and sat on his desk and ate.

While Cana was looking at her cards and faced Lucy, "Hm….What is your general?"

"Boy" replied Lucy as she started to sweat

"I see….my cards tell me it's a really strong magic and you have a huge secret, but it won't tell me what it is!" said Cana as Lucy mentally signed in relief.

"Oh well, can I ask if you're going to join the model contest 2 days later?" asked Mira

"Um, no, why?" asked Lucy

"Because you have the right body for it! And since I was a model, I can tell! So why not join?" asked Mira

"Sorry" replied Lucy

"Aw, ok" said Mira 'there's no way am I going to let you go that easily!' thought Mira

After that Lucy and the others went talking away and soon it was recess.

DING DONG

"Want to eat with us, Luke?" asked Levy as Lucy nodded

"Wait minna! I have to mark your attendance!" said Happy

"Eh? Just say everyone was here" said Gajeel

"I can't! Or Charle will scold me and take away my fish." Whined Happy

"Sigh, fine just hurry it up" said Jellal

"Alright, Natsu" said Happy

"Aye!"

"Gray"

"Aye"

"Laki"

"Aye"

"Levy"

"Aye"

"Laxus"

"…"

"Laxus?"

"…."

"AREN"T YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME YOU LIGHTING FREACK LAXUS DREYER!" yelled Happy

"Happy, he isn't here" said Erza

"Eh? O-" said Happy but then the door opened and Laxus walked in.

"Why were you late Laxus?" asked Happy

"Cause I wanted too, besides I still haven't gotten over about Natsu sleeping in Luke's bed" said Laxus as everyone's jawdrop.

"NATSU SLEPT WITH LUKE?!" yelled everyone

"Lu-chan! You didn't say you stayed in the special dorm!" said Levy

"W-Well, I didn't think it was important." Said Lucy

"IT IS!" yelled every girl

"Why?" asked Lucy

"Because that dorm is meant for super handsome –even though Gray-sama isn't there- and powerful people, so you're powerful right?" asked Juvia

"Um…." Said Lucy as shw sweatdrop

Meanwhile Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Congrats! You found out that you were gay" said Gray

"I'm not! It was a prank!" yelled Natsu

'Sure it was….' Thought everyone

"Alright everyone! Lunch time!" yelled Erza

"Aye! And I'll put that Natsu slept with Luke on Facebook, Twitter, Instragram etc" said Mira

"MIRA!" yelled both Natsu and Lucy

~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

Puff!

That was Lucy letting herself fall on her bed, man was she tired, but it was fun in a way. At least, nobody was mean to her nor glared at her or being in the middle of a glaring contest. And boy, was she close for Natsu knowing that she was a girl. 'I should just wear bandages around my chest 24/7!' thought Lucy.

"Oh ya, I have to pick which guild I want to go to tomorrow….well, that's easy!" said Lucy to herself with a smile.

But unknown to her, someone was outside her window with a notepad and pencil, take notes on her.

* * *

**Rose: Alright! Here are the results!**

** Zeref:6**

**Sting:4 **

**Rogue: 14 **

**Laxus:23 **

**Natsu:24 **

**Loke:2**


	6. Mira Knows!

DE! DE! DE!

Slam!

Lucy's clock was slammed shut, and then Lucy started to force herself up and stretch out of bed.

"Ugh….I really wish it was a holiday right now" said Lucy as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom to do her daily routine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy was walking down stairs until she reached the dining room.

"Ohayo minna!" said Lucy as the guys greeted her back.

"Oh, I can see Zeref is cooking again" said Lucy

"Yup! We managed to make all the pervert phone calls gone!" said Natsu with a grin

"And how did you do that?" asked Lucy

"Simple, we posted a different number, saying it was Zeref's new number" said Rogue

"Who's number did you put?" asked Lucy as everyone grinned.

"Someone's~" replied everyone with a grin as Lucy had a question mark on her head.

**Meanwhile….**

RING! RING!

"Hello?" answered Minvera

"Hi Blacky Honey, wanna go hang in a hotel nearby?" asked the person on the other side.

"WTF?! HELL NO! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" yelled Minvera

**Back to Lucy and the gang**

"So Luke! Who's guild are you joining?" asked Natsu

"Hm…." Mumbled Lucy as she finished up her food and headed for the door.

"Luke?" asked Sting as Lucy clear her throat

"Khm…..Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Luke Heartfflia, 16, and I'm a student in Fairy Tail Guild" said Lucy with a smile

"Yatta!" yelled Natsu

"Of course" said Laxus

"Aw man…" said Sting

"Hn" said Rogue

"I wanted you to be a host…" whined Loke

"Congrats" said Zeref

"Aye Sir!" yelled Happy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, take care of me, minna" said Lucy in the classroom.

"Yay! I get to play with Lu-chan!" cheered Levy

"Great Luke!" said Erza

"Yosh! Let's all celebrate for Luke joining us!" said Gray as everyone cheered and began to party in the school's cafeteria.

"Are you guys always like this?" asked Lucy

"Well, we only part for important things and sometimes we just party for fun" said Erza

"Hey, Luke!" called Mira

"Yes?" asked Lucy as she faced Mira

"Could you come here for a bit!" said Mira as Lucy nodded and went over to Mira

"What is it, Mira?" asked Lucy

"Luke, I know your secret~" said Mira with a smile

"W-W-What do you mean?" asked Lucy as she began to sweat

"You're a girl, aren't you?" said Mira

"U-Um, I don't know what you're talking about" said Lucy with a nervous smile

"Hm….don't lie, I saw you changing in your room~ and let's just say, you have a really nice body" said Mira

"W-Wha….you don't have proof!" said Lucy

"Oh I see, you want proof" said Mira with a stern face and a stern voice

"A-Aye…" said Lucy scared.

"You know, I can just rip your shirt off and it'll show your chest right?" said Mira with a threating face

"Wha! No! Ugh…..fine….what do you want" said Lucy giving up as Mira smiled

Mira took out a flyer from her pocket and showed it to Lucy, the flyer was about the modeling contest tomorrow.

"What is this, Mira?" asked Lucy

"I want you to join the competition" smiled Mira

"What?! But the dead line for signing up was yesterday!" said Lucy

"Oh, don't worry, I already signed up for you. You're name is now Lucinda Heart" said Mira with a devilish smile

"…You planed this all out, didn't you" said Lucy

"Yup!" replied Mira with a cheerful face as Lucy sweatdrop

"Sigh, alright I'll join but it is only for students and I doubt they'll know who I am" said Lucy

"Oh no worries, I already have your fake background. Your name is Lucinda Heart, you're a student in Blue Pegasus but your always sick so you don't attend class but is dorm schooled. You rarely come out of your room, so the dorm head brings you food." Said Mira as Lucy sweatdrop once again 'I'm falling into the trap, now aren't I'

"Who in the world is going to believe that?" asked Lucy

"No worries, I already have the Blue Pegasus's principle and the dorm's head approver" said Mira

'What kind of power do you have?!' thought Lucy

Lucy had a frustrated sigh and just gave up, "Alright, alright, but the competition is tomorrow and I doubt I'll win"

"Teehee, don't worry! I'll teach you the basics!" smiled Mira

"Fine….but why do you want to do all this?" asked Lucy

"For fun!" answered Mira 'When I mean fun, I mean having the H6 boys drooling all over you, I am Queen Cupid Mirajane after all'

"All right! Let's start training!" said Mira pulling Lucy into her dorm room.

'This is going to be hell…' thought Lucy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wow, your good! Luke!" said Mira

Lucy had a dozen books stack on her head with her arms out, while she was trying to walk. And she was good at it too,

'Well duh! I come from a rich family after all! So I should know all of the stupid lady skills' thought Lucy

"By the way, what is your real name?" asked Mira

"It's Lucy, Lucy Heartffila" said Lucy

"Lucy Heartffila…You don't mean that you're _her_?!" gasped Mira

"Yup" answered Lucy

"Sugoi! You might be even more powerful than Zeref-sensei!" said Mira

"I don't think so…I mean I'm not that powerful" said Lucy

"You're kidding me right? I mean the Heartffila family is famous because of your magic!" said Mira

"Yes but it is also the reason why I couldn't go to a public school. My dad was always over protective of me, so he always sent me to a private strict lady's school and let me tell you this. It wasn't nice being watched 24/7 plus the girls there are snobby rich kids, not to mention the teachers there are old fashion and are totally a pain in the ass" said Lucy

"I pity you, Lucy" said Mira with a sad face

"Well, don't. I hate being pitted" said Lucy

"If you say so, if you know all the lady like things already. Then let's pick out your dress!" said Mira

"But isn't it school time?" asked Lucy

"It's a party today, so it's a free day. And that means we can do whatever we want" said Mira

"If you say so" said Lucy as the two went shopping

**Time skip 3 hours later **

Lucy was finally home in her room. Mira kept dragging her to every shop in the mall and made her try everything, and I mean everything in the shops.

Boy was she tired from all the shopping, but she managed to sunk in with all the bags, without being noticed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" yelled Lucy

"It's me Natsu!"

Lucy groaned and got up to open the door. Once it was open, Natsu had a worry look on his face

"What is it?" asked Lucy

"Where did you go Luke? It was your party and you suddenly disappear" said Natsu

"I was in the mall with Mira" answered Lucy

"The mall?! Are you and Mira going out or something?!" yelled Natsu

"No, I was forced to be her shopping partner" said Lucy trying to act like a boy

"Wow, I feel sorry for you" said Natsu

"I know…" sulked Lucy

Then, Zeref came to Lucy's room.

"What is it Zeref?" asked Lucy

"I came to inform you that you will be a judge in tomorrow's modeling contest" said Zeref

"EH?! WHY?!" yelled Lucy

"I know how you feel, it sucks seeing girls walking on stage" said Natsu

"No that! I mean why am I judging?" asked Lucy

"Its tradition, every new student has to be the judge of the up coming activity" said Zeref

"What?! But I-" began Lucy but Zeref cut her off

"Plus, judging means that you get an A for the whol semester" said Zeref

"Really?! Ok!" said Lucy with sparking eyes.

"What?! I didn't know that!" yelled Natsu

"Because you wanted a free fire meal for the whole semester" replied Zeref as he took Natsu's collar and dragged him out.

"And its time for you to study! Because your failing your grades!" said Zeref as Natsu protested.

Lucy closed the door and hummed happily.

"I can't believe I'll get an A just for judging a stupid model contest!...which I'm going to be in it…

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

"AH! STUPID ME!"

* * *

**Zeref:9**

**Sting:5 **

**Rogue: 19 **

**Laxus:35 **

**Natsu:35**

**Loke:2**


	7. Miss Magnolia High Contest

Lucy didn't have any sleep at all last night, she had been worrying about what to do today and she came up with NOTHING.

Lucy signed as she ate her breakfast with the others, how she hated this right now.

"What's wrong, Luke?" asked Zeref noticing the sad aura around her.

"If you aren't going to eat it, can I have it?" asked Natsu as Luke let out a sigh and pushed the plate to Natsu and headed out the door.

"What's up with him?" asked Laxus as everyone struggled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy signed once again as he entered the classroom, but then got tackled to the ground by someone.

"What the?!" yelled Lucy as she sat up just to see a group of girls from other guilds.

"Please vote for me!" yelled a girl

"No me!" yelled another girl as the girls began fighting each other.

"Um….can someone help me over here!" yelled Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Gajeel, go help Lu-chan" said Levy

"Why should I?" asked Gajeel

"Gajeel! His my friend!" yelled Levy

"Tch, fine…." Said Gajeel as he step forward to Lucy and picked her up by her collar.

"Listen up, if you don't live him alone. I'll tell Mira" said Gajeel as the girls froze and walked away.

"What's the mentioning with Mira going to do?" asked Lucy

"Baka, everyone knows that your Mira's new pet" said Gajeel

"Pet…?" mumbled Lucy as Levy and the others came up.

"Yup, pet! Mira always loves to make people into couples. So she'll do anything and I mean anything to her advantage to make it happen" said Cana

"So that happened to all you guys?" asked Lucy eyeing at Levy and Gajeel as they blush.

"S-Shut up" mumbled Gajeel as he put Lucy down.

"You're denying it? Please everyone knows your going to get married in the future" said Cana as the two blush even more and everyone began to laugh.

Then our Cupid Mira came in and grabbed Lucy's hand then dash off.

"….Yup, he's defiantly Mira's new pet" said Erza as everyone nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mira dragged Lucy all the way to her dressing room and shut the door.

"What is it Mira?" asked Lucy

"What do you mean what? We have to get you ready for the competition!" said Mira

"But its 1 and a half hour away" whined Lucy

"Beauty takes time! And out time is short!" said Mira as she took a dress in her hands.

"W-W-Wait! Before you do this, you might know that I'm judging the competition too, right?" asked Lucy

"What? Oh, I know about it!" smiled Mira

"Then why are you still making me do this?!" asked Lucy

"Because I have back up!" smiled Mira as she opened her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Ya, its me…..Yes, can you come here now?...Really? Ok!" said Mira on the phone, then she shut her phone and turned to the door.

"Um…..Mira?" asked Lucy

"3…2…..1!" counted Mira

BAM!

The door slammed open and two floating dolls came in.

"Hi, Gemini-sensei!" smiled Mira

"Hi, Mira! What can we do for you?" asked Mini

"Can you transform into Luke and act like him for the judging?" asked Mira

"Alright!" said Gem as they transformed into Luke with a poof

While they were doing that, Lucy was just standing there in surprise, "Um….what just happen?" asked Lucy

"Lucy, this is Gemini-sensei! They can transform into anyone they like and act like them, so as you can see there's no problem" said Mira

"Er…" mumbled Lucy

"Alright now change and let's get ready!" said Mira as she handed Lucy the dress.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Welcome everyone to the 20th Miss Magnolia High competition!" yelled Bob as everyone cheered

"Here are the judges that will be judging! First, out all so popular teacher, Zeref-sensei!" yelled Bob as all the girls cheered

"How did I get dragged into this?" mumbled Zeref

"Our 2nd judge, our 5 in the row Miss Magnolia High, Mira!" as all the boys cheered

"Hello everyone, I wanted to give some else the tittle this year" smiled Mira

"And finally the new student, Luke Heartfflia!" said Bob as everyone cheered

"Alright! Now let's start! Round 1: Walk like a model!" said Bob as the girls came out.

"First up we have Miss Pegasus! Jenny!" said Bob as Jenny walked on stage with her usual purple dress.

"Next with have Pegasus's Celestial Mage, Karen!" said Bob as Karen wore her usual clothing and walked down.

"Now we have Lamia Scale's Sherry!" said Bob as Sherry wore her usual pink dress appeared.

"Then we have, Fairy Tail's Titania!" said Bob as Erza walked down in her Lolita outfit.

"Next we have Fairy Tail's Bookworm and Water Mage, Levy and Juvia!" said Bob as they both appeared.

"Gray-sama~!" yelled Juvia

"How did I get here….?" Mumbled Levy

"Then we have our mysterious Blue Pegasus student, Lucinda Heart!" yelled Bob

'Here goes nothing' thought Lucy backstage as she gulped and walked on stage, with a blue skirt and white tank top.

Once she appeared, everyone whispered about her like 'who was she?' and 'Did such a hot babe even studied in our school?' **(A/N: let's just say there are some other girls in the contest and skip it!)**

After walking it was time to vote, "Alright judges, what are your votes for Jenny?!" asked Bob

"3/10" said Zeref as he held up a sign that said 3

"5/10" said Mira as she held up the sign

"2/10" said Gemini with a bored face as he (**A/N: Let's go with he cause they are in Luke form) **

Jenny's jawdropped and yelled "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because you wore way too much make up and you still look like a clown" answered Gemini as a stone fell on Jenny's head.

"Because you kept stepping on other people's legs" answered Mira as another stone fell on Jenny's head.

"I just felt like it" answered Zeref in bored mode.

"Woah, harsh judges know aren't we. Anyway, what about Karen's?" asked Bob

"3/10" answered Zeref again.

"5/10" answered Mira again.

"4/10" said Gemini

"Well, at least I got a higher point than Jenny" answered Karen.

"Alright what about, Sherry?" asked Bob

"3/10" answered Zeref

"6/10" said Mira

"5/10" said Gemini

"Ah well, I don't mind~" said Sherry

"Time for Erza-chan's vote!" said Bob

"4/10" said Zeref

"8/10!" said Mira

"6/10" said Gemini as Erza nodded in approval

"Levy's turn~" sang Bob

"4/10" said Zeref

"7/10" said Mira

"6/10" said Gemini

"I'm sort of happy….." said Levy 'BUT I DON"T WANT TO BE IN THIS CONTEST!' thought Levy

"Its Juvia's turn~! What did Juvia get?" asked Juvia

"4/10" said Zeref

"7/10" said Mira

"7/10" said Gemini

"Why? Doesn't Juvia look beautiful~?" growled Juvia as everyone sweatdrop

"Ok…..Next is for Lucinda!" smiled Bob as Lucy let out a huge sigh.

"9/10! I adored the clothes!" said Mira

"8/10" said Gemini 'I am Luke after all'

"…." Zeref said nothing and just looked away with a blush

"Oh? What is it Zeref-kun~" asked Bob as everyone had a confused face.

"…/10" mumbled Zeref

"What?" asked Bob as they all leaned closer

"I said, 10/10!" blushed Zeref as he looked away in embarrassment as Lucy blushed

"Oh my! Oh my! Love is in the air~" sang Bob

"WHAT?! How can this blonde beat me?!" hissed Jenny 'Dude, everyone had higher marks than you' thought everyone

"Now clam down Jenny dear, I'm sorry to say this but since you have such a low mark, you're disqualified" said Bob

"WHAT?!" yelled Jenny in shock

"I won't stand for this! Who needs this stupid tittle anyway?! I'M OUT!" hissed Jenny as she stormed out.

"Ok….Well, let's began Round 2: show off your talent!" said Bob as the audience cheered.

"First up, Karen!" said Bob

"Alright, open thee, gate of the lamb, Aries!" said Karen as she summoned Aries.

Poof!

"Um…sorry!" said Aries

"Aries do your thing" commanded Karen

"Hai, sorry….Wool Clouds…" said Aries as clouds made out of wool appeared and flew to the audience.

"Minna, you can seat on the clouds and it will float!" announced Karen as the audience did so and they were all surprised.

"5/10, I can do this with my own magic" said Zeref

"6/10, I can always turned into my wings form and fly" said Mira

"7/10, well I can't fly" said Gemini

"Next round we have Erza!" said Bob

"Equip!" casted Erza as a glow surrounded her body, once the glow was gone, Erza appeared in a maid outfit.

"Welcome back, Master" said Erza in a maid like manor as all the boys had nose bleeds.

"5/10, that doesn't work on me" said Zeref

"9/10! I get to see Erza in a maid dress, Kya!" said Mira

"6/10, not interested" said Gemini as Erza gave a hard glare.

Next it was Juvia's turn, and of course she did her water magic and she got a 5/10, 7/10 and 6/10. Then it was Levy's turn, she did her soul script magic and things appeared, she got a 5/10, 6/10 and 7/10.

"And finally, for Lucinda Heart's turn!" said Bob as the spotlight shined on Lucy

'Damn! What should I do?!' thought Lucy as she gulped.

"Well, here goes nothing. Celestial Equip: Aquarius!" said Lucy as her body glowed and everyone was surprised, the glow went away and Lucy appeared with a blue bikini and a blue swimsuit skirt with a jar in her hand, her hair was down till her waist with blue sandals.

"Woah! You had that kind of magic?!" asked Mira

"I guess…." Said Lucy as she rubbed her head

"10/10!" yelled Mira

"9/10" said Zeref, since he already knew that she had that kind of magic but was still kind of surprise.

"9/10" answered Gemini

"Barrow! Wonderful! Now, for the final round! Round 3: Battle!" said Bob

"The battles will go with the chart, the last two people shall be the winner!" said Bob

**Time skip the fight**

Juvia and Levy was out, apparently Juvia was winning the fight but then she saw Gray naked and then fainted, which cause the other person to win. Levy got beaten by a girl that uses Earth Magic but then that girl got beaten by Erza. Erza was also out, because it was clear she was going to win but then the person she was battling can make food appear. And so when that girl made a strawberry cake appear, Erza stopped fighting and ate the cake, but that cake had a sleeping potion in it and so Erza fell asleep and that girl won. But then that girl got beaten by Lucy. So now it was down to Karen and Lucy.

"Now it's the last two! It's a Celestial Mage VS a Celestial Equip!" said Bob

"Hmp, so you came this far?! Ha! Welll, too bad you aren't going to win!" said Karen

'What's up with her?' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Um….I don't really care who wins….." said Lucy

"Ha! That's what a loser would say! You're already admitting defeat?! HA!" said Karen as Lucy sweatdrop again.

"You know you shouldn't get too full of yourself…" said Lucy

"Oh please, I can do whatever I want!" said Karen

"If you say so" said Lucy

"Alright everyone! Let the battle began!" yelled Bob as the battle bell rang.

DING!

* * *

**Rose: The plan for Lucy's power to appear on the sports chapter went away….or well, I guess you guys already knew what the power was going to be.**

**Zeref: 11**

**Sting: 12**

**Rogue: 20**

**Natsu: 47**

**Loke: 2**

**Laxus: 44**


	8. Lucy vs Karen

"Open thee, gate of the lamb, Aires!" shouted Karen as she pulled out her key.

"Celestial Equip, Cancer!" chanted Lucy as she changed into a white tank top with brown jeans, she had on black shoes on and there were scissors in her hands, plus she had a crab clip on her head.

"Wool Bomb!" said Aries as a huge bomb of all appeared.

"Snip, snip cut!" said Lucy as her scissors, cut out the wool, Karen was shock for a while but then took out another key and casted

"Open thee, gate of the lion, Loke!" then Loke appeared and Aries went back, and everyone in the room went wide eyed.

"LOKE IS A SPIRT?!" yelled everyone

"L-Loke?! Well, this is unexpected" said Lucy

"Well, I wanted to see how the human world was so…." Said Loke rubbing the back of his head

"By the way, didn't I tell you not to summon me until you be nice to Aries?!" asked Loke as he turned around and glared at Karen.

"I-I did! Now fight her!" said Karen

"Sigh, shall we Lucy?" asked Loke as he ready a punch

"Whatever, Celestial Equip: Aquarius!" said Lucy as she transformed into her mermaid outfit.

Loke charged forward with his fist glowing with light, while Lucy got her bucket up and a huge wave appeared when she swung it.

"Regulus Punch!" "Water Wave!"

The punch managed to make the water go away, so Loke hurried and punch Lucy in the gut, which made her fell down.

"Geez, I got to be more careful" said Lucy as she stood up and rubbed her stomach

"Sorry Lucy!" said Loke, "Don't worry about it" replied Lucy. "Hey! I say beat her! So why are you apologizing?!" yelled Karen seeing the whole scene.

"Ya, ya, regulus light!" said Loke made the place glow.

"Celestial Equip, Taurus!" said Lucy as she changed a cow printed tank top with black shorts and a brown belt, she had black boots on, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had an axe.

"Axe Wind Swing!" casted Lucy as she made her axe appear a huge wind slash that made its way too Loke.

That attack made Loke's attack disappear and continued to hit Loke in the gut. Loke fell back and hit the wall, Karen was shock that he looked like he got beaten so she quickly pulled out another key.

"Karen don't!" yelled Loke

"I don't care! There's no way am I losing to Blondie here!" hissed Karen

"NO!" yelled Loke but Karen ignored him and casted her spell "Open thee! Gate of the lamb, Aries!" Aries appeared but then went wide eyed.

"Karen-sama, d-don't do this!...sorry" said Aries as Karen began to sweat but she still glared at Aries

"Y-You guys work together and defeat her!" said Karen

"U-Um….should we stop?" asked Lucy worried that Karen looked so sick.

"NO! I will have the tittle and I will beat y-" yelled Karen but she suddenly fainted onto the floor and both Loke and Aries disappeared. Only to have Loke returned again by using his magic.

"Loke! What happen?!" asked Lucy as Wendy rushed towards Karen

"She overdid her magic, she can't summoned 2 spirits in at once" said Loke

"Someone! I already healed her wounds but I don't feel here magic following!" said Wendy in panic as the principles rushed to Karen's side.

"This is bad…." Began Makarov as he felt Karen's hand

"Very bad…" said Bob

"What happened?" asked Loke

"She…" said Makarov

"Lost her magic…" said Bob as the audience went into a stunned state.

"W-Wait, you can't lost your magic you only overuse it, you'll just faint!" said Wendy

"Well, it's different for Celestial Mages, if the push over their limit of magic, they'll lose their powers. And their keys will be abandon" said Lucy

"No way….it is my fault…I couldn't protect her…" said Loke as Lucy put her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, she's not dead but only not your master anymore.." said Lucy with a sad tone as she went and picked up Karen's keys and put it in Loke's hand.

"Thanks Lucinda…..I guess I have to look for another Master.." said Loke with a sad smile

"ALRIGHT! Now that's cleared and looks like Karen won't be in this school anymore, it is clear that Lucinda Heart is our Miss Magnolia High!" announced Bob as everyone cheered.

The spotlight went on Lucy and she was given a crown and flowers.

"Thanks everyone!" said Lucy with a beautiful angelic smile, which cause every guy in the crowd except for certain people (A/N: I'm talking about Gajeel, Jellal all those!) to blush but only our main guys got their heart beat loudly with a huge blush. 'I want her!' thought the guys. Boy, that didn't went unnoticed by Mira as she grinned.

"Thank you everyone here!" yelled Bob as the show ended.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The show ended and Karen woke up, once she released she was powerless, she was angry and wanted to kill Lucy for causing this, but everyone said it was her fault not Lucinda's, she herself cause it herself. That made Karen mad, so she packed her things and went out of the school after yelling "Who needs this crap of a school?!"

Lucy and Mira was in the dressing room, Lucy was taking off her makeup and Mira was helping her.

"So Lucy, who did you think fell in love with you?" asked Mira with a grin as Lucy stopped what she was doing.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Lucy

"Ara ara, looks like our main girl doesn't even know" said Mira as Lucy had a confused look on her face.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?!" yelled Mira walking towards the door.

"It's us Mira, we saw Lucinda walking in this room with you, and we want to congrats her" said Zeref as Lucy froze.

"Come on in~" said Mira as she opened the door.

"Hey Lucinda, congrats on winning the contest" said Sting at the others came in.

"Ya! You were awesome!" said Natsu

"I like your magic" said Rogue

"Congrats, you were cool" said Laxus acting cool 'Cool?! That's it?! You were beautiful like a goddess!' thought Laxus

"You were cute out there" said Zeref

That comment made Lucy blush a little but then she flashed her smile with a "Thanks everyone", 'She's more beautiful without makeup' thought everyone with a huge blush while Mira giggled.

"Thank you for comforting me, Princess" said Loke as he bended down and kissed Lucy's hand which made her blush.

'Let her go! Or I will kill you!' thought the others with a tick mark on their heads and dark auras around them.

"A-Ah, thanks" said Lucy

"I was wondering, since you are kind of like a Celestial Mage, can you be my Master?" asked Loke with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure! I won't mind adding more keys, since I have a lot of them already. I can't wait until we transform" said Lucy showing Loke her keys.

"Wait, when you mean transform, do you mean when the spirits comes inside your body and you use their power?" asked Rogue as Lucy nodded, which made Loke smile while the others glare at Loke, hard.

"Ah, by the way, could you suppose go shopping with me tomorrow?" asked Laxus as the others looked at Laxus wide eyed.

"Sure, I don't mind" said Lucy

'Yes!' thought Laxus

'Oh hell no!' thought the other guys.

'EEK! Cupid mode activated! Love sense 100%!" thought Mira in happiness.

* * *

**Rose: I'm too lazy to count the votes! So sorry! But all I know Natsu is in the lead with Laxus the 2****nd****, then Rogue after that is Zeref finally Sting and dead last is Loke. Poor Loke.**


	9. Cute Date with Laxus

Ring! Ring!

"Ugh…..hello?" asked Lucy as she turned around and pick up her phone.

"Where are you?! You have to get ready with your date with Laxus!" yelled Mira over the phone

"I-I-Its not a date!" yelled Lucy with a blushed face

"Besides, the date starts at 10 am and its…..7am! Mira!" yelled Lucy as she checked her clock.

"What? I need to make you ever perfect." Said Mira

"But its 7 in the morning! Who the hell wakes up 7 am in a weekend?!" hissed Lucy

"Just come here, we're wasting time!" answered Mira

"Ugh! Fine!" yelled Lucy but then she heard everyone in yelled "SHUT UP!", so she keep quiet and quietly walked to the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Knock! Knock!

Mira opened the door with a smile on her face, while Lucy had an irritated one on.

"Now go over there and choose your dress" smiled Mira

"Fine…." Grunted Lucy as she went over to the clothes rack.

"Now you better choose a super cute dress for your date to blush!" said Mira

"ITS NOT A DATE!" yelled Lucy as Mira said "Whatever you say"

Lucy groaned and thought 'Why did Laxus have to say it in front of Mira?!'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy was waiting on the park bench, with her cute dress on. She wore a cute white tank top with a pink skirt that reached to her knees, she wore white heels on with light pink stockings and she wore a hairband with small flowers on it plus she held a white handbag.

'Geez, Mira didn't need to go that overboard' thought Lucy blushing that she needed to dress up like this.

"Hey! Sorry to make you wait!" yelled Laxus as he came nearer to Lucy, which made her blush because he looked cool. Laxus wore a dark green jacket with a white shirt inside, he had on blue jeans and brown shoes, with his usual headphones.

"You look cute" complimented Laxus with a small blush. 'SUPER CUTE'

"Thanks, so where are we going?" asked Lucy, trying to hide her blush.

"Well….I was just thinking that we walk around town, you know cause I heard you were always in your room" said Laxus rubbing his head.

"Really? Ok!" smiled Lucy which made Laxus again 'Stop blushing god dammit!'

So they started on their walk, but unknown to them, a group of jealous guys and a super happy woman was spying on them.

"Gr….I don't like that scene at all" growled Sting

"Why are we here anyway?" asked Rogue

"Because you want to, and besides, don't you want to stalk your crush with another guy?" asked Mira with a smile.

"W-We don't have a crush!" said everyone with blush on their faces.

"Whatever~" hummed Mira

"So….can we go home now?" asked Zeref as Mira glared at them "No" "A-Aye sir…" said everyone with fear.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having such a cute time with Laxus, Lucy always teased Laxus when she came closer to him and he will turn and blush, how cute!

"Hey, are you tired? We could always sit down you know" said Laxus, since he saw how high those heels were, wondering if it hurt to walk on them.

"Sure, I'm not use to those heels, since Mira made me wear them" said Lucy as they sat but then it was silent.

Wow was that awkward, Laxus had his headphones on, trying to listen to music that might, help him with the situation.

'Guess I'll just start something' thought Laxus as he turned to Lucy, but she wasn't there.

"Eh?! Lucy?!" asked Laxus as he stood up and looked around, only to spot Lucy in front of an ice-cream store.

"Geez" mumbled Laxus as she walked over to Lucy that had an ice-cream cone in his hand.

"You know y-" said Laxus but stopped when Lucy shoved the cone near his face.

"Ah~" said Lucy with her big brown eyes looking at Laxus.

"Wha…" said Laxus taken back a little.

"The ice cream here looked delicious so try it" said Lucy, as Laxus slowly went near the ice-cream. But then a hand stopped him and pushed his face away, the ice cream man then held a smile and said

"Ohoho, here's a free ice-cream hope you enjoy!" said the man as he handed over another ice-cream to Lucy and disappeared by being pulled onto the floor.

"Well, that was weird…" said Lucy

"Whatever, come on" said Laxus as they walked away.

"What were you thinking?!" hissed Mira as she grabbed the ice cream man's shirt, but then his hair fell down and pink hair appeared.

"What? It was free ice-cream" said Natsu

"That was such a nice moment!" hissed Mira as Natsu began to sweat.

"S-Sorry" said Natsu

"Don't ever do it again! And that makes it for you guys too!" said Mira as she glared at the other boys

"A-Aye sir!" said the boys as Mira stood up and said "Let's go" and they followed.

'At least Natsu stopped Laxus. Hm….what are we forgetting?' thought the guys as they left the store.

"Mmmhmm!" yelled a tied up real ice cream man on the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was dawn and the end of their date, but for the other group, end for their Juvia personality.

"I had fun, Laxus. Thanks for showing me around!" smiled Lucy

"Well, it wasn't that fun…." Said Laxus, since he is a dragon slayer, he could smell the stalkers with them.

"Eh~ Well…..would it be fun for you if I do…this?" asked Lucy with a small smirk as she tiptoed and leaned onto Laxus only too…kiss him on the check. Everyone went wide-eyed with shock except Mira that was dancing in happiness.

"Thanks for today! See you later!" said Lucy as she skipped away.

Leaving a still shocked Laxus with a red face.

'Teehee, surfs you right stalkers' thought Lucy with her tongue sticking out, it was obvious that they were following them since there was a big crowd always looking at them.

Laxus was soon out of shock stage and turned around, "You guys can come out now" yelled Laxus.

"Fine.." said Zeref as the rest came out.

"That was so~ SWEET!" yelled Mira as they all sweatdrop

"Well, who's next to be Lucinda's date?" asked Mira with a smile, as the boys blush

"MIRA!"

* * *

**Rose: Sorry, still too lazy to count but Natsu is still 1****st**** and Laxus 2****nd****, IDK about the rest though, but Loke is the last.**


	10. Teasing Date with Sting

Knock! Knock!

"Oi! Cupid Lady!" yelled Sting as he knocked on Mira's door.

"Yes?...Sting? what are you doing here?" asked Mira as she opened the door.

"You're friends with Blondie right?" asked Sting

"Um….which Blondie? There's Jenny, Eve, Laxus, Rufus…." Said Mira

"Not them, I mean Lucinda" said Sting

"Oh? Why do you need her?" smirked Mira already in cupid mode.

"N-Nothing really, just wondering where her room is…." Said Sting looking away with a blush.

"Hm~ Well, go to the entrance of the school, I'll go get her for you" smiled Mira, an evil smile.

'I don't like that feeling….note to self, stay away from cupid lady' thought Sting as he sweatdrop as he went to the to the gate.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

Knock! Knock!

Mira was smiling with happiness as she knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here, Mira?" asked Zeref as he got out of his room.

"Just seeing Luke" replied Mira

"Well, you can't wake her up like that" pointed out Zeref as Mira had a confused look.

"Here, let me show you" said Zeref as he walked in front of Lucy's door.

"Uhkm, Luke! Natsu is drinking all the milkshakes!" yelled Zeref as they heard Lucy bumping onto the floor.

BAM!

"NATSU! THAT'S MY MILKSHAKE!" yelled Lucy as she banged the door opened in her PJs.

"Um…Luke, your clothes…." Said Mira as she sweatdrop

"Huh?" asked Lucy as she looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any bandages.

"AH!" yelled Lucy as she slammed the door.

"….Well, I'm out of here before I get dragged by you and your cupid-ness" said Zeref turning around, but then Mira had a hand on Zeref's shoulder.

"Oh? And what makes you think that you can escape?" sang Mira with a smile as she heard Zeref gulped.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

"Um….where are we going?" asked Lucy as she's being dragged by Mira in a light blue dress plus with Zeref that was looking like he was in hell.

"On your date duh~" said Mira

"Huh? I have a date?" asked Lucy with a questioning mark appearing.

"Yup, with Sting" said Zeref pointing to the guy leaning on the gate.

"S-Sting?! That's….unexpected…I thought it was Loke or something…" said Lucy

"Well! We're leaving you here! Good luck~!" said Mira as she let go of Lucy and now dragging Zeref away.

Lucy looked at them dumb founded, then she let out a huge sign and walked over to Sting.

"Hey!" said Lucy as she approached Sting

"Yo, your late, Blondie" said Sting as a vein popped on Lucy's head

"Its Lucinda…." Said Lucy as sweetly as possible.

"Whatever, come on" said Sting taking Lucy's hand in his with a blush as he pulled Lucy and they walked away.

Meanwhile, Mira squealing and Zeref felt like he wanted to smash Sting's head into a wall.

"Seriously Sting, where are we going?" asked Lucy

"Well, I was thinking that we go to Phantom Lord Tower and have lunch there…" said Sting with a small little blush.

"Why?" asked Lucy

"Um…..don't ask that many questions Blondie" said Sting as Lucy pouted

"Fine, be that way" said Lucy as she skipped ahead.

"Oi, if you skip that fast you might trip!" yelled Sting as Lucy ignored him and continued. But then she accidentally tripped on a small pebble and hit the ground.

Thud!

"Told you" said Sting as he went over and pick Lucy up.

"Mouh, you could have just catch me" pouted Lucy cutely.

"I could have, now could I" said Sting

"Let's go Strawberry, we're wasting time" said Sting as he walked forward.

"Strawberry….?" Questioned Lucy but then it hit her, it was her underwear picture that she was wearing today.

"PERVERT STINGY BEE!" yelled Lucy with a huge blush as Sting laughed.

Meanwhile, Zeref was behind with a huge blush and Mira taking pictures.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

They soon reached the tower and Sting was teasing a blushing Lucy nonstop.

"Stingy!" said Lucy

"Tch whatever, we're here so get in the restaurant" said Sting as Lucy's stomach made a sound.

"Ok…." Said Lucy as Sting chuckled.

So they sat down and the waiter came and gave them the menus.

"Here you go" said the waiter as they took the menus, not before seeing the waiter's face.

"GAJEEL?!" yelled both of them in surprise

When Gajeel noticed that they shouted their name he looked closely at their faces and yelled "STINGY BEE AND BUNNY GIRL?!" in shock

"You work here?!" asked Lucy as Gajeel nodded.

"And you two are dating?!" asked Gajeel as they both blush.

"No, this is just a hang out" said Lucy as Sting could feel his heart crack.

"Woah, I pity you man. Well, what are you guys ordering?" asked Gajeel

"I know. I'll have the roast chicken and coffee" said Sting

"I'll have the noodle salad and strawberry milkshake" said Lucy as Gajeel wrote it down and went away.

Meanwhile, Zeref was literality hissing at Sting while Mira was super duper happy.

"Eek! This is so~ cute!" said Mira

"Hn…" said Zeref irritated as he tapped his finger hard on the table

"Um….Mira-san, Zeref-sensei, can I take your order?" asked the waitress as both of them looked up.

"Ah, Juvia-chan! You work here?" asked Mira as Juvia nodded.

"Well, we will have two glass of water" said Mira as Juvia nodded and went off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After lunch, they went up and see the view there. And boy was it beautiful, you could see every inch of Magnolia.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Sting. Its beautiful" said Lucy as the wind started blowing

"Your welcome." Said Sting with a blush as the wind blew into Lucy's hair and she was beautiful.

'Goddess' thought Sting

"You know, I guess this is a thanks for brining here" smiled Lucy as she leaned in and kiss Sting's forehead.

After that, Mira fainted in happiness, Zeref turned a row of trees into black and Sting was there enjoying his forehead kiss.

* * *

**Zeref:19**

**Sting15**

**Rogue: 26 **

**Laxus:75**

**Natsu:67**

**Loke:4**

**TO those ppl who want to know when the voting it ends, it shall end on the sports festival chapter, which is 4 more chapters! So VOTE! X3**


	11. Quiet date with Rogue

Rogue was heading to Mira's room since he somehow found her room key in front of his door. Well, he was walking towards the door, when Mira walked out.

"Mira!" said Rogue as Mira looked at him with a smile that he didn't like.

"Mira I-" began Rogue saying that he found her key but then Mira cut him off.

"Oh Rogue! You're looking for a date with Lucinda right?!" asked Mira with sparkling eyes

"No, I-" but again he was cut off by the same person.

"Alright! I get it! Go and wait at the entrance, we're see you there!" said Mira not even giving Rogue to talk as she dash off.

"…What just happen?" asked Rogue to himself.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~.

"LUC-….I mean, LUKE! LUKE!" yelled Mira as she ran to Lucy's door and opened it with a spare key that she made.

"Luke!" yelled mIra as she slammed the door opened, which cause Lucy to fall off the bed.

"W-What?! Mira!" said Lucy as she got up in frustration.

"Lucy, you should really get up now for your date~" said Mira with a smiling

"Date? But I don't…..you set me up didn't you" said Lucy, she had known Mira way too well for this.

"Maybe~" sang Mira

"Mira!" protested Lucy, it was a holiday and she wanted to sleep in.

"You are going to that date! And that's final!" said Mira in a motherly tone.

"Ugh, who is it this time?" asked Lucy

"Se-cr-et" said Mira with her finger to her lip, as Lucy signed and went to the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Lucy's Pov**

Sigh, what's wrong with Mira and her cupid senses? I can't believe that she wanted me to go on every date with a different guy! Doesn't she ever get a rest?! I am so getting her a boyfriend when this ends.

I walked to the gate and saw Rogue waiting in his causal clothes. Woah, he was defiantly looking handsome. I wonder how, Mira manged to convince him?

"Hey, Rogue" I said as Rogue looked at me

"Hey" responded Rogue, emo much

"So where are we going?" I asked as Rogue mumbled a 'Who knows', what? His my date and doesn't now where to go? Well, Mira did set this up….I somehow pity him, on how did Mira get him to come.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked trying to make him speak longer.

"Anywhere" responded Rogue, you serious? But then Mira sneaked up and handed Rogue tickets.

"What's this?" asked Rogue looking at Mira

"Just go there" responded Mira as she went back to her hiding spot.

"What does it say?" I asked looking at the tickets.

Welcome one! Welcome all!

We welcome you to see our performance of magic!

Come and see us at Raven Tail Circus!

9am-10pm

A circus? But the clowns scare me! Sigh, its better than standing here I guess.

"Well? Should we go?" I asked

"Sure, its not like I have anything to do" said Rogue, of course you don't.

"Well, let's go!" I said as I pulled Rogue's hand.

**Rogue's POV**

WTH? I can't believe I actually get to hang out with Lucinda….why did she have to dress so cute? I mean, her top is way to jumpy and her shorts are too….short! Guys would be looking all over you! How dare you where those shorts!...But she's so….beautiful….I wanna marry her! Ugh! No! Pull yourself together Rogue.

I was surprise when she suddenly pulled my hand! Thank mavis that she didn't see me blush. I guess I got to thank Mira for this, even if she did force it on me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Normal POV**

They arrived at the entrance and passed the tickets to the worker.

"Oh, you're the one whom have the lover seats! This way, please" said the worker as bith Rogue and Lucy had confused faces on.

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Lucy

"Oh didn't you know? This tickets are for couples, they get a special seat and privacy" said the worker as he opened the curtain and let them in.

"Please enjoy~" said the worker as he left and now Rogue and Lucy was in a awkward silence.

"So….I guess, we should just sit and see the show…" said Lucy as Rogue nodded

The show began and the spotlight went to a man on the stage.

"Welcome one! Welcome all! TO Raven Tail's Circus! I am your host, Ivan!" yelled Ivan

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Meanwhile, Mira forgot to buy her extra ticket and she forgot to bring her wallet.

"Ara, I should have brought my money…" said Mira as her stomach growled

"Oh! Mira, what are you doing here?" asked a voice as Mira looked behind and saw Evergreen with the rest of the Thunder Tribe group.

"Hi, Ever! I was sneaking up on Lucinda and Rogue, and I forgot to bring my wallet" said Mira

"Lucinda and Rogue?" asked Laxus but it was more like a growling tone.

"Hm….I know! Let's go to that circus and you guys are paying!" smiled Mira

'We're paying?' thought the group as they sweatdrop

"Well, what do you suggest to do, Laxus-sama?" asked Freed looking at Laxus

"Let's see the show then" responded Laxus as Mira grinned.

"What show is it anyway?" asked Bixslow as they walked to the counter.

"Raven Tail Circus" answered Mira

'You serious?!' thought Laxus in disgust, to even think that his father is doing a circus company, and HE wanted him to join! Ugh, thank mavis that he followed his grandfather.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"First up! We have Flare's Hair Magic Show!" said Ivan as Flare appeared.

Flare had her hair untied and it went into the ground, then her hair appear out of the ground and they were holding knives that was placed onto the stage. Everyone clapped.

"Next we have Kurohebi with his snake like performance!" said Ivan as Kurohebi appeared

He ran fast and soon Kurohebi had all the knives in his mouth and Flare's hair was without knives.

"Then we have Nullpudding with his magic needles!" said Ivan as Nullpudding appeared and threw needles that went into the knifes and Kurohebi disappeared and appeared back on stage.

"That was amazing!" said Lucy

"Hn" responded Rogue as Lucy sweatdrop

**Time skip**

After the show, they decided to go home.

"You know, you could have been more cheerful" said Lucy

"I could have" responded Rogue

"Sigh, can you talk more?" asked Lucy, getting irritated by the lack of speech.

"Maybe" answered Rogue, but a vein popped on Lucy's head.

"Fine! I'm going ahead" said Lucy as she began to walked away but then a and grabbed Lucy's arm, which surprised her and she looked back.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not use to talking…." Said Rogue.

"B-But I'll try!" said Rogue looking at Lucy with a sad look.

'Woah, that's the longest sentence that I heard from him' thought Lucy with a giggle.

"I like that, thank you for today" said Lucy with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him on his check.

After that Lucy left while giggling, Rogue was standing with a super red blush, Mira was screaming in happiness, while Laxus was stopping to urge to zap Laxus and his group got shock instead.

* * *

**Nope, still too lay to count but Natsu got number 1 again and Laxus went back to number 2**


	12. Fun date with Zeref

**Let's see, this is base on everything that's been going on so far: Lucy entered the special dorm as a boy because the girl dorm was full and the special dorm only had boys in it, and so he named herself Luke Heartffila. After that, Mira found out about Lucy's secret and threaten her to compete into the 'Miss Magnolia High' competition, and there she was called Lucinda Heart in her girl form. So Lucy won the competition and the boys in her dorm started to like her and wanting to go on dates with her, so far Lucy went on a date with Laxus, Sting and Rogue, and in all the dates, they all got kisses from Lucy. SO! Let's see what happens in this chapter! **

* * *

"Ohayo~" said Lucy as she entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning!" said everyone as Lucy sat down and ate her food.

"Oh right! Luke are you free today?" asked Zeref

"Yes, why?" asked Lucy

"I want to buy something for someone, so could you accompany me?" asked Zeref in a clam and cool mode.

"Sure….but for who?" asked Lucy again, getting more interested in this.

"You'll found out soon" answered Zeref and everyone looked at him strangely.

"Ok…." Answered Lucy, 'I wonder does he want me to dress as Lucinda or Luke?' thought Lucy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zeref was dressed in his black jacket and white shirt inside, black jeans and black shoes, let just say he looked really cool. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Lucy to come.

Thud! Thud!

'Here she comes' thought Zeref, for some reason whenever Lucy's nearby his heart would always beat fast and loud. So Zeref stood up and turned around, expecting to see Lucy in a cute girlish outfit but instead she wore a boy's shirt and long pants, with his usual blue ribbon tied around his forehead.

"Sorry for the wait" said Lucy, unaware that Zeref's heart went into an emo depression.

"Zeref? What's wrong?" asked Lucy, seeing that the aura he had.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" asked Zeref

"Because, wouldn't it be weird if the guys caught me getting out of Luke's room?" said Lucy as Zeref faceplam and thought 'THAT IS WHY I MADE THEM ALL OUT OF THE DORM!'

"Sigh, whatever, let's just go" said Zeref, depressed.

"You know, if you wanted me to dress like a girl, I could go change" said Lucy

"It's ok, we're wasting time." Said Zeref, not wanting to bother about this topic anymore.

"Ok….." answered Lucy as they went out

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Lucy's POV**

Well, Zeref is seriously upset right now, he won't even talk to me and just keep on walking, I mean what's wrong with him all the sudden?

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked around, then I saw a clothes shop. Hm….I wonder if this can cheer him up.

"Hey Zeref" I said, as I tapped on Zeref's shoulder and he looked at me.

"I need to use the bathroom for a sec, so could you wait?" I asked pointing to the nearby bench. He let out a sigh and nodded. So I ran inside the shop and looked for a cute outfit.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry for the wait!" yelled Lucy as she exited with a light blue dress with small ribbons on her waist, she had dark blue ribbon slippers on and her hair was in a low ponytail with a white shopping bag in her hand.

Zeref looked at Lucy and blush seeing the outfit, Lucy seeing that made her smile, Zeref finally let that depressed aura around him disappear.

"W-Well, let's go" said Zeref

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They soon arrived, standing in front of the Oracion Seis Carnival. "Stay here" said Zeref as he went and but the tickets.

'Wait, why are we at a carnival instead of a mall? Wasn't he supposed to buy something?' thought Lucy in confusion as Zeref came back.

"Hey, let's go in" said Zeref

"Um, why are we at a carnival?" asked Lucy

"Why can't we?" asked Zeref as Lucy sweatdrop

"Never mind" said Lucy as she gave up on the topic, and Zeref gave the worker the tickets.

"Welcome to Oracion Seis Carnival, please enjoy your day" said the worker as she opened the gates.

"Well, what do you want to ride first?" asked Zeref

"Anything is fine…" said Lucy eyeing the tea cups, but she thought it was too childish for Zeref

Zeref noticed Lucy eyeing at the tea cups ride, so he sighed and grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her there.

"Z-Zeref?!" asked Lucy as they went into the ride.

"Choose which cup you want" said Zeref

"B-But don't you think it's childish?" asked Lucy, even though she really wanted to ride on it.

"We're at an amusement park, everything here is childish" said Zeref

"Fine then, this one!" said Lucy giving up on acting mature and her childish mode went on, as she pulled Zeref to a pink and black cup. Then the bell rang and Lucy started spinning it as hard as she could, causing Zeref to go dizzy, 'I'm regretting this right now…' thought Zeref as he fought the urge to puke.

After the ride, Zeref and Lucy went to the game booth. And since Lucy's childish mode was on, she was competing with Zeref in every single game.

BANG! BANG!

"Ha! I got 19/20 shots you?" asked Lucy as she put down the gun

"20/20" answered Zeref with a smirk as Lucy pouted.

"Congrats on shooting them all, what prize would you like?" asked the worker

"That one, please" replied Zeref pointing to a pink rabbit doll, as the worker took it and gave it to Zeref.

"Here" said Zeref as he handed the door to Lucy.

"But you won" said Lucy

"Does it look like I would want a bunny, candy or a ball to you?" asked Zeref naming the other prizes as Lucy shook her head as a no.

"Good, now next game" said Zeref as he patted Lucy's head.

The next game was basketball dunking, and again Zeref won, which left a pouting Lucy.

"Cheer up, here" said Zeref as he handed a super fluffy unicorn to the pouting Lucy.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" screamed Lucy in happiness as she hugged the unicorn, which made Zeref sweatdrop.

As they walked down the street, Lucy spotted a toy claw machine and it was full of stuff toys, but only one toy caught Lucy's eye. Zeref noticing Lucy, looked at her direction and walked there instead, so Lucy followed.

"Which one?" asked Zeref

"Well…..that one" said Lucy pointing to a snow man like figure, that had tiny arms and legs, with a carrot like nose.

'She sure have some weird taste' thought Zeref as he sweatdrop and took hold of that toy, and he got it.

So Lucy took the toy in happiness and said "I think, I'll name you Plue #2!" as Zeref sweatdrop and thought 'She names them?'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After hours of games and rides, they finally started to walk back home, much to Lucy's happiness, she was having fun. But Zeref was just relief that he didn't need to give Lucy anymore stuffed animals, because Lucy's and his arms were full of them.

"I had fun today, Zeref. Thanks for getting to so many animals!" said Lucy flashing her beautiful smile.

That's it, Zeref couldn't hold it anymore. Since the time he saw Lucy in that dress, he wanted to kiss her so badly. So he leaned in and wanted to give Lucy a surprise kiss on her cheeks.

But Lucy unexpectedly turned and face Zeref and

.

.

.

Their lips touched.

* * *

**Kyaa! It was on the lips! To tell the truth I love Zeref x Lucy and Laxus x Lucy fanfic! But If it's the manga or anime, it's an absolute NALU, Natsu x Lucy! Anyway, here are the votes**

**Zeref: 27**

**Sting: 19**

**Rogue: 36**

**Laxus: 110 (Claps)**

**Natsu: 132 (Wow, I have a lot of NaLu fans..O.o)**

**Loke: 6 (Poor Loke…)**

**2 more chapters to go before the voting ends! AND NO SPAMMING YOUR VOTE IN EVERY CHAPTER! I HATE IT WHEN I MISCOUNT! **


	13. Sweet date with Natsu

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Lucy grounded and put her pillow over her head to keep the noise out, it was a one week holiday, so why can't that person just sleep in?!

"Luke! Wake up! Come on!" yelled Natsu from outside as he kept banging.

'Wait, Luke…OH SHIT!' thought Lucy as she sprang up and rushed towards to the bathroom, knowing Natsu. He could break down the door anytime! So better be safe than sorry.

Once Lucy was done, she rushed towards to the door and opened it.

"Finally! How slow can you be?!" asked Natsu

"Well, some people have to sleep here!" hissed Lucy

"Sleep? But today is the Rainbow Sakura Tree Festival" said Natsu as Lucy had a confused face on.

"What's that?" asked Lucy

"You didn't know? Its where huge pink tree's leaves turn into rainbow colours and so their holding a festival for it" explained Natsu

"They had that here?! Let's go then!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's hand and ran out of the dorm.

But before she could get out of the door, Zeref noticed them and said "Oh, your awake"

Lucy turned to Zeref with a small nodded and blush, then imminently ran out of the house, thinking of the kiss yester day.

Natsu held a confused look but somehow his heart itched.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They arrived at the festival and Lucy's eyes sparkled. The whole area was decorated with rainbow lanterns and there was so much food, games and prizes.

"Ah! There you guys are!" yelled Levy as she spotted the two.

"Levy-chan! Where should we go first?" asked Lucy

"Sorry Lu-chan, but Mira gave us partners to go together and your partner up with Natsu" said Levy

"Eh? Ok then, so I bet that your with Gajeel, right~?" asked Lucy with a grin as Levy blushed

"Lu-chan!" yelled Levy with a red face

"Hai hai, so! See you~!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed Natsu and went away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They were both walking down the street; Lucy had a cone of candy floss in her hand, while Natsu had a fire burning candy floss in his **(A/N: Wait, they sell that?! O.o) **

"Neh, I been meaning to ask, why did you even bother to wake me up?" asked Lucy

"Hm….well, I guess it's because we're partners!" grinned Natsu

"Partners? That was only when we were doing our science project isn't it?" said Lucy

"Huh? You didn't know? In every class, you will have the same partner that will help you with all the projects. Groups and more are also allowed, but you have to be with your partner" explained Natsu

"Really?!" said Lucy as Natsu nodded

"Originally, I was alone but then you came! So, you better not transfer to anywhere else!" said Natsu as Lucy blushed a little and chuckled.

"EVERYONE! IT IS TIME FOR THE BINGO CONTEST!" yelled the speaker as Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran towards the contest with everyone else in the crowd.

"N-Natsu?! Where are we going?!" yelled Lucy

"The bingo contest! If you win it, you get a big grand prize!" said Natsu as he took tons of bingo cards.

"Seriously? But aren't you rich?" asked Lucy

"Silly Luke, it's a prize that can never be bought by money" said Gray as he overheard the conversation along with Juvia following him.

"A prize that can't be bought by money…hand me those bingo cards! I'm getting fired up!" said Lucy with flame in her eyes.

"Hey! That's my line!" yelled Natsu as everyone laughed

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"B 13" said Mira, the one in charge for the bingo contest this year.

"Ugh! Why is it always B?! I already finished B!" hissed Erza

"Calm down Erza, you still have other cards" said Jellal

"But all I need is N 5 and I'll have a bingo!" growled Erza looking at her card

"Alright everyone! It's the next round!" announced Mira as Virgo-sensei spin the lever and a ball came out.

"N….." began Mira as Erza leaned in closer

"7" said Mira as she everyone the ball and Erza hit the ground.

"BINGO! BINGO! BINGO!" yelled someone in the audience as everyone looked at them person, and it was Lucy jumping up and down.

"Woah! You're lucky Luke!" praised Gray as Juvia glared at Lucy

"Lucky is my middle name!" cheered Lucy

"Love rival….." hissed Juvia as Lucy sweatdrop, 'She does know I'm a guy right now right?'

"Congrats Luke! You won the game!" said Mira as everyone clapped

"Wohoo! Where's the prize?!" asked Lucy with sparkling eyes.

"Sorry, but we have to wait for the 2nd and 3rd winner first" said Mira with a gentle smile and Lucy made a pouting face

"Fine…" mumbled Lucy as she went and help Natsu

"Thank mavis your helping Luke! I'm so bad at this!" said Natsu

"Well, then lets make your bad into good!" smiled Lucy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The game was over, it was noon and the 3rd place went to Jellal.

"Jellal! How could you!" growled Erza

"Chill Erza! Chill! Its just luck! Don't worry, I'll give you the prize….depending on what it is though" said Jellal as he mumbled the last part.

"I don't need what I didn't win!" yelled Erza as she stormed off.

"Ara, well here's your 3rd prize, Jellal" said Mira as she handed him a 3 layer strawberry cake with a smile.

"Wait Erza! You can have this 3 layer strawberry cake!" yelled Jellal as he ran after Erza with the prize.

'Well, Erza's love can't really be bought with money, unless it's strawberry shortcake' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop

Meanwhile, the 2nd prize went to Gajeel…wait, WHAT?!

"GAJEEL?!" yelled everyone in shock.

"Gihi" smirked Gajeel as he went over to clam his prize

"Alright Gajeel! Would you rather have the all you can eat iron ticket, or the legendary magic pen that can make real fantasies to appear?" asked Mira holding the prizes in her hands

'What kind of question is that?' thought everyone

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I'll choose the al-" began Gajeel but then stopped as he a certain blue headed girl appeared in his mind.

Gajeel let out a sigh and said "The magic pen thingy….", Mira smiled and handed him the prize. Then Gajeel walked over to Levy and handed her the pen, which she scream in delight and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Alright, and the 1st prize went to Lucy!

"Come and get it Luke" said Mira as Lucy walked over with a smile.

"Here" said Mira as she gave Lucy a small box.

"What's this?" asked Lucy in confusion.

"Just open it" said Mira as Lucy held a strange look but did it anyway.

POOF!

She was imminently changed into a white dress with blue flip-flops and a blue headband with small ribbons on it.

"WHAT?! Mira!" yelled Lucy

"Don't worry, nobody saw. Besides, Natsu is waiting" said Mira as she pushed Lucy into Natsu's way.

'Huh? What kind of prize is this?!' thought Lucy in confusion as she bumped into Natsu.

"Luke what took you so…oh, hi Lucinda!" said Natsu with a small blush.

"Hi" replied Lucy

"So, have you seen Luke? His taking way too long to take his prize" asked Natsu as Lucy gulped.

"Um…I think he went home" said Lucy

"Seriously?! Well, wanna hang out?" asked Natsu as Lucy nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was fun being Luke with Natsu but it was sweet being Lucinda with Natsu too.

"Let's go Lucinda! It's almost time!" said Natsu as he dragged Lucy to the tree spot.

"3!" yelled everyone

"2!"

"1!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Fireworks went up and the tree went into rainbow colours.

"Wow, that's beautiful…." Said Lucy in amazement

"Told ya" grinned Natsu, 'But your more beautiful though' thought Natsu.

"Thanks for letting me know this, Natsu" smiled Lucy as she turned to Natsu and let out a huge smile with a hug.

"Y-Your welcome" said Natsu as he made a blushing face, as he hugged back.

* * *

**Nope, too lazy to count :3 and whoever keeps changing their names and voting their pair, STOP! Cause I want it fair and square and I will know it its you!**


	14. Shocking date with Loke

It was the next day, the group was eating breakfast in the dining room, with Natsu and Sting glopping all the food, Rogue and Zeref silently ate, Laxus and Loke eating while every 4 minutes, Freed will call Laxus and girls will call Loke, while Lucy was just eating normally.

"Hey have anyone seen Lucinda's room?" asked Laxus, hoping to ask her out again.

"Now that you mention it, I doubt we ever saw where is her room" said Rogue

"You think the girls know?" asked Sting

"I doubt it, Evergreen said that nobody knew what her room number is, they even tried to ask Mira where, since she was the only one that seems close to her. But Mira didn't even say a word" explained Laxus

"Hmm, well we could always smell her room…." Suggested Natsu

"Ya we could, if only we had a thing that has a scent of her" said Sting

"That reminds me, Luke could you follow me later?" asked Loke as everyone had a confused face on.

"What does that have to do with the topic?" asked Zeref

"Nothing really" said Loke

"Well, I guess I could" answered Lucy as Loke nodded and everyone went back to their food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After eating their food, Loke mention Lucy to come to the back and Lucy did.

"So, what do you want?" asked Lucy

"I just want to say that, are you Lucinda or Luke?" asked Loke as Lucy went wide-eyed.

"W-What do y-you mean?!" asked Lucy

"Don't lie to me, I can sense my Master's magic when she is near and my senses tell me she is you" said Loke as Lucy gulped.

"W-W-Well" mumbled Lucy as she tried to come up with an excuse

"Don't try excuses with me please, I just want to know" said Loke as Lucy let out a huge sign

"Fine, I'm a girl and my real name is Lucy Heartffila" said Lucy giving up.

"Thank you for trusting! Don't worry, I won't tell. By the way, would you like to come on a date with me?" asked Loke with his flirt mode on.

"Loke…..sorry, but I-" began Lucy but than Loke cut her off

"I'll tell" said Loke with a straight forward answer.

"LOKE!" yelled Lucy with a frustrated face.

"Chill, I was just kidding, but would you just hang out with me for the rest of the day?" asked Loke with a pleading look.

"Fine….but just for today" said Lucy, knowing that she couldn't win against Loke anymore.

"Alright! Grab on tight!" said Loke as he held Lucy's hand and they were surrounded by light.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They teleported to a place with starry skies and full of stars.

"Woah, where is this place?" asked Lucy looking around her surroundings.

"Welcome to the Sprit World" said Loke

"S-Spirt World?!" asked Lucy in surprise as Loke nodded.

"Hime-sama, you have to change if you want to stay in here, those are the rules" said Virgo appearing out of nowhere as she handed Lucy celestial clothes.

"Eh? Ok, where's the changing room?" asked Lucy

"There is no need" answered Lucy as quick change Lucy's clothes in a blink of an eye.

"Woah, I like this clothes" said Lucy with a simle, as she looked at her blue with yellow strips tank top and blue skirt with her hair into ponytails.

"Glad you like it, punishment time Hime-sama?" asked Virgo as Lucy sweatdrop.

"No that is all…" said Lucy as Virgo bowed

"So, want a tour around?" asked Loke as Lucy nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So far Loke had shown Lucy a lot of places, there was a celestial amusement park, celestial hotels, celestial shops, celestial houses etc.

"This is place is awesome!" cheered Lucy as she hugged what she thought was Plue, since there were so many Nikoras around her.

"Glad you like it" said Loke

Suddenly a huge body appeared in front of where they were standing, one the smoke cleared the Sprit King appeared.

"Your Majesty" said Loke as he and Lucy kneed.

"Rise" answered the king and they did so.

"Fellow friend, have you enjoy your time looking around?" asked the King as Lucy nodded.

"Then let's have a party! We welcome you, as the princess of the celestial world!" said the King as all the sprits came out and cheer.

"LET'S PAR-TAY!" yelled Scorpio

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Time skip after the party (A/N: I'm seriously lazy :P)**

"That was fun!" cheered Lucy

"Glad you have fun, but I think you should call it a day in the sprit world" said the King as Lucy nodded.

"I wonder if dinner is ready" said Lucy

"Dinner? OH! You thought that it was a day in Earthland correct?" asked the King as Lucy nodded.

"Loke! Why didn't you tell her?" asked the King

"OMG! I forgot!" said Loke

"Forgot what?" asked Lucy

"Well, actually one day in the sprit world is 3 months in Earthland" said Loke with a nervous smile

"….WHAT?!" yelled Lucy with wide eyes.

"So I haven't been in school for 3 months?!" yelled Lucy as Loke nodded.

"…..Just take me home..now…" said Lucy as she faceplam herself and she was teleported back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm back everyone!" yelled Lucy as she barges in the door, after she changed her clothes of course.

"LUKE!" yelled everyone as they jumped on her.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Sting

"Don't you know how worry I was?!" yelled Rogue, wow he yelled….

"We looked everywhere for you!" yelled Natsu

"Where did you even go for my magic to not detect you?" yelled Zeref

"ANSWER Blondie!" yelled Laxus

"W-Well, I was in the sprit world….and apparently one day in the sprit world is 3 months here…. " said Lucy

"SPRIT WORLD?!" yelled everyone as Lucy nodded and they glared at the Loke that just came in.

"If it's the spirt world…" said Rogue with his hands into punches

"Then the only one who could go there is….." began Sting as his hands surrounded lights

"a sprit and Loke is…" said Laxus as he body got lighting

"The person that made us worry because he brought Luke to the sprit world!" yelled Natsu as his body went into flames.

"GET HIM!" yelled the guys as Loke ran away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"That was…..scary" said Lucy as Zeref nodded.

"Why didn't you follow them anyway?" asked Lucy

"Not interest into chasing, besides I got to tell you something" said Zeref

"?"

"Tomorrow is the sports festival and EVERYONE and I mean everyone MUST to be in it, so since you know your situation, its either Luke or Lucinda. So, good luck" said Zeref as he pated Lucy on the head and walked away.

Lucy wide eyed in shock, she couldn't ask for Gemini-sensei's help, since they need to be there too. But how in the world is she suppose to be there in a two person role?!

Lucy gulped as she had no more ideal, she was doom…

Help!

* * *

**BTW, I decided that who will Lucy be with end tomorrow, so better vote now or in the next chapter, cause the end is in the following chapter.**

**Results:**

**Zeref:38 **

**Sting:21 **

**Rogue: 43 **

**Laxus:134 **

**Natsu:181 **

**Loke:10**


	15. Grand Magic Sports Day part 1

The sun raised, Lucy didn't even sleep a wink that night cause she was busy trying to think up and ideal. She couldn't get help from Mira, cause she knew Mira didn't have a plan too. She had nothing all night, she came up with some reasons, that might work but there's a very high chance that it might not work.

"Morning everyone…." Sulked Lucy as she came down and ate her breakfast.

"Wow, why so sad Luke?" asked Sting

"Luke, your not sick are you?" asked Loke with a worry look

"Sigh, nothing really. About the sports thing today…..must everyone join every single event?" asked Lucy

"Well, the guys doesn't have to do the girl activities and the girls don't have to do the guys activist either, but if it's a co-ed activity, then everyone has to join in" said Zeref

"And…..how many co-ed activity are there?" asked Lucy

"Well, mostly 5. The running event, drinking event, fighting event, music event and not to mention the magic count event" said Rogue

"You forgot one thing Rogue" said Zeref as Rogue looked at him

"What did I forget?" asked Rogue

"Mira's special, Random Event" answered Zeref as the guys gulped.

"Ugh, I hate that event" said Natsu in horror

"What's wrong with that event?" asked Lucy

"That's the event which Mira holds every single year. Its when she chooses an event of her choice and make us do it!" said Loke with a shiver

"And its not nice either, last year we had a all you can eat food event" said Sting as he put his arms around himself

"So?" asked Lucy in confusion

"It was monster food! Which means it was filled with gross un-imagining things in there!" said Laxus as his mind went into horror.

"It was the worst event of our lives!" yelled everyone in fear.

"Well, how many guys event is there?" asked Lucy, trying to change the subject

"Hm, I gotta say 6. There's the eating event, which thankfully is not Mira's, boy's swimming event, boy's art event, building event, lifting event and shooting event" said Sting

'Well, those events don't seem to be a problem, but the boys swimming one…..I better skip that one" thought Lucy as she asked "What about the girls?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Laxus

"Just curious" answered Lucy

"Well, there are 5 events. The girl's swimming event, the brain event, the painting event, the flower arranging event and the cheer event" answered Laxus as Lucy nodded

"Besides, the guys event goes first then the girls event, after that is the co-ed event, and finally Mira's Random Event. Plus, there's a 5 minute break in every event, so don't be tired out" said Rogue

"Right!" said Lucy with a smile, 'I really need Mira's help in the boys and co-ed part'

"Talking about the magic event, isn't it the first time that Luke will be showing us his powers?" asked Natsu as everyone soon began to be interested with the topic.

"That's right, we can finally see what Luke's magic its" said Sting

"Well, I guess so" said Lucy as she had her arm rubbing the back od her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Time skip to Sports Day Time (A/N: I'm getting bored with this chapter..BTW I forgot to mention that the parents are there, and yes Jude knows about Lucy's secret)**

"Welcome everyone to this year's Grand Magic Sports Day!" yelled Mavis as she; the principles and the teachers are all on stage.

"Now then, as you may know. Last year's champion was Fairy Tail!" yelled Mavis as everyone cheered while the Sabertooth guild just glared at them

"This year is the same, and of course it's a guild vs guild for the fighting parts. But the others are all must join!" smiled Mavis

"Alright! Let's start the opening with the guild's cheer! First, we have the host guild, Blue Pegasus!" yelled Mavis as the Blue Pegasus guild step forward and the rest step back. They were wearing blue tank tops with their logos are in the middle, with white shorts and blue sneakers. The girls had pom-poms in their hands while the boys have megaphones.

**"Clear-view (pause), Let's go**  
**We'll prepare for victory.**  
**We'll put you to the test.**  
**We'll fight for Blue Pegasus **  
**the blue gold and white.**  
**We'll fight with all our might**  
**Blue Pegasus is #1 and its the best!** " the guild members yelled as the girls did a double flip, while the boys did a back flip.

Once they were done, everyone clapped. "Alright! Next up we have our love supporting guild, Lamia Scale!" said Mavis

**"Love and teamwork**  
**Let's pull it together and fight.**  
**Yell for Lamia Scale**  
**The green tail mermaid off LOVE!** " yelled the guild. They had on yellow tank tops with the logo in the middle, black shorts and black sneakers. They did a pyramid with a person at each side doing a back flip.

"Nice performance! Next we have our all girls guild, Mermaid Heel!" yelled Mavis. As the guild came forward, they were wearing pink tank tops and their logo was also in the middle, with purple shorts and brown sneakers.

"**A-T-T-A-C-K Attack attack attack  
G-I-R-L-S The girls are back  
A-T-T-A-C-K Attack attack attack  
M-E-R-M-A-I-D-S the mermaids are back**

**We are the mermaids! We will attack! **

**We won't back down!**

**Cause we will attack with our heels on your back!** " yelled the guild, as they did their logo sign.

"Nicely done girls! Now we have our proud tigers, Sabertooth!" yelled Mavis. The members were wearing green tank tops with their logos in the middle, with dark green shorts and dark brown sneakers.

**"Don't look at the insects around you!**

**Don't speak to them!**

**Trample over them!**

**To make the skies roar!**

**To make the earth boil!**  
**To make the seas silent!**

**That is Sabertooth.**" Yelled the guild as they did some cheer moves (A/N: Idk & Idc :l)

"Wow….I guess. Anyway, now we have our number 1 guild! Our nakama loving, loud and reckless guild, Fairy Tail!" yelled Mavis as everyone cheered. (A/N: I forgot to say, Lucy is in Luke form right now so she's in FT)

"Yosh! Ready everyone?!" yelled Erza as everyone yelled "Aye Sir!". The girls were wearing purple shirts with their black fairy tail logo on the middle, with white shorts and black & white sneakers. The boys had black shirts on with purple fairy tail logos, with white shorts and black & white sneakers.

**"We are Fairy Tail! We will FIGHT!**" yelled Erza

**"F is for fantastic**!" yelled the girl as they did a back flip

"**A is for Applause**" yelled the boys as they clapped.

"**I is for you and R is for me**" yelled the girls as they pointed at each other

"**And Y is for Natsu, cause he keeps saying 'Yosh!**'" yelled the boys as they pointed at Natsu

"Hey!" yelled Natsu

"**But then, T stands for taste, so it is for Mira, because she knows how to cook**" cheered the girls as they looked at Mira

"True" said Mira with a smile

"**Then A is for Alzack so he can be with his B, which is Bisca**" said the boys as the said people blush.

"**Then as I said, I is for you and L is for Laki, cause she likes him from Death Note**" teased the girls as Laki mumbled "S-Shut up"

"**But no matter what it stands for, with trust and our nakama, we are FAIRY TAIL!**" yelled everyone as they all did their 'L' hand sign into the air.

Everyone cheered and Mavis grabbed the microphone and yelled "LET THE GRAND MAGIC SPORTS DAY BEGIN!" as she held a smoke gun up

BAM!

* * *

**Still too lazy too count~:P BUT TOMORROW IS THE RESULTS! So you could say that this chapter is the last the vote. **


	16. Grand Magic Sports Day part 2

"Alright! First! We have the boy's eating event! Now remember, the winner gets their guild a point!" yelled Mavis as a long table, full of food appeared. (A/N: Btw, the teachers are also joining)

"Boys get to your seats and eat as much as you can! Especially you Natsu!" said Makarov, so they did and Natsu was ready to glop up everything in one go, while Lucy looked like she was going to throw up from all the food.

"Go!" yelled Mavis as the bell rang and they started eating.

As expected Natsu already eaten 2/4 of his share of food, in 5 minutes. Well too say, almost every male dragon slayer was eating everything fast, except Rogue and Laxus, they looked like they didn't care. Out of all the boys, Lucy was the slowest right now. She looked like she was eating the food as lady but still boyish like as possible and only 1/4 of her food was finish 15 minutes later, while everyone else already began their ¾, well except Natsu and Sting, they were having their 4/4 and almost finishing.

"What are you doing Luke?! Don't you dare be in last place!" yelled Jude in the audience

'Papa? Didn't he always say never to eat like a hungry dog? Must be because I'm a boy right now' thought Lucy as she sighed and grab a huge bowl of food.

'Maybe I should cheat a little…Fire Dragon's mouth activate' thought Lucy with a small smirk as she activated her mouth to be in flames. Then she put the food into her mouth and it imminently became fire food, which she enjoyed and began to eat as fast as Natsu.

"And it looks like Natsu and Sting are on a tie here! Somebody serve them more food!" yelled Mavis as Mira came out with huge plates of stacked food.

"Wait! What's this?! New student Luke is catching up with Natsu and Sting?!" yelled Mavis, as the audience looked at Lucy that was glopping the food in a non disgusting manner.

"That's my gi-…I mean BOY!" yelled Jude as Layla face palms her self (A/N: Yes, she's alive! XD)

"GO NATSU! Don't you dare lose to two blondes!" yelled Igneel as Grandeeney bowed at Layla with apologies, and Layla giving the 'don't worry' sign.

"YOU BETTER WIN STING! Don't you dare lose to a bubblegum head and a girly head!" yelled Weisslogia as Skiadrum put _her _hand onto Weisslogia's mouth. (A/N: I made Skiadrum into a girl and she married Weiddlogia, so Rogue and Sting are brothers! :D)

"Shut up" said Skiadrum with a glare as she looked at Weisslogia, and he nodded his head.

DING!

The food match was over and everyone looked at Lucy's, Natsu's and Sting's food. Natsu already finished his 6/6 foods. Sting ate finish his 5/6 foods, while Lucy had 5.5/6 of her food finish.

"The winner is Natsu Dragoneel!" yelled Mavis as Igneel and the rest of Fairy Tail guild members cheered, and a point went to Fairy Tail.

"15 minutes break because of the food event, Next we have the Boy's Swimming event, so be ready" announced Mavis

'Well, I need help' thought Lucy, as her parents came over.

"Congrats on 2nd place!" said Layla with a smile

"Tch, you could have won if you cheated more…" mumbled Jude as Layla hit him in the shoulder

"Are you saying that my child should cheat?!" asked Layla with a glare

"N-No madam" said Jude

"Well then! Are you having fun as a boy~? Any good looking boys that thinks their gay because of you?" asked Layla with a smirk

"M-Mom! No there isn't!...Well, I don't think there is, their too obsessed with Lucinda after all" said Lucy as Jude had a tick mark on his head (A/N: Yes, they know everything)

"Who dares to even look at my precious angle?!" growled Jude

"Don't you dare interfere Jude! I want my grandchildren before I grow old" said Layla as she punched Jude on the head.

"M-Mom, I'm not interested in any of them….I think" said Lucy as she mumbled the last part.

"Well, let's just say there are the only guys on the planet and you're the only girl! So which would you choose?" asked Layla with sparkling eyes

"Eh…?" said Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Let's see, if you would choose the playboy, Loke. I say you would hate that future, cause he is a sprit and can't grow old. So you'll end up dying and he ends up crying in grief. But if you choose teasing bumblebee, Sting. I say you would get into quite a lot of fights but than you'll make up and be all lovey dovey!" said Layla

"Mom, stop…" said Lucy but Layla ignored her

"But if you choose shadow emo, Rogue. You'll get an overprotective quite husband with only you can see emotion in his eyes and you'll have one heck of a charming husband. Then again if you choose, dark teacher, Zeref. I'll say you have a wonderful two children family, and maybe you'll grow stronger and maybe…" said Layla with her fantasies

"Stop…please just stop" said Lucy as she sweatdrop but Layla still continued

"But if you would choose lighting leader, Laxus! Then you'll have such a sweat family and a very cool husband at the same time! But then if you choose pink idiot fire leader, Natsu. I can imagine you having a fun time with a family off two children and a blushing fire dragons slayer!" squealed Layla

"Mom! Stop right now!" yelled Lucy

"Fine but I'll support whoever you choose~" cheered Layla

"Layla….Lucy is too young to marry" said Jude

"Well, then I want Lucy a boyfriend, and you aren't going to interfere, got that?!" said Layla pointing at Jude as he nodded with a frown.

"Everyone! It's 5 more minutes to the next event!" announced Mavis

"Oh no! I forgot! I can't swim because I don't have a guys swimsuit!" said Lucy in panic

"No worries, we thought this would happen. So we bought you a guy's swimsuit and waterproof bandages for your chest" said Jude as Layla handed Lucy the things

"Thanks! I love you guys!" said Lucy as she went to change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright everyone! Let's began the boy's swim event!" yelled Mavis as the guys got onto their positions

BAM!

The guys jumped in and began to swimming. But then Gray froze the water and everyone froze in it, except Gray that was swimming in the cold water that he made only one path for him. But, his pants were apparently down onto the bottom of the pool floor.

"Gray!" yelled everyone as they coved their eyes.

"Gray-sama~!" yelled Juvia with a huge noise bleed, that made her fly away into the sky.

Anyway, Natsu burned the ice down and swam his way, while Gray was almost reaching the goal

"I'm going to win!" yelled Gray

"You're going to be disqualified first if you don't cover something up!" yelled everyone

DING!

"First place is Luke! Point of goes to Fairy Tail!" yelled Mavis as everyone had a confused face on and turned to Lucy, which is already out of the pool.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone as Gray stopped in the middle of pool.

"Ya, I won…so…bye!" said Lucy as she rushed into the changing room, before any boy could see.

'How….?' Thought everyone

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright! Let's start the boy's art event!" yelled Mavis

(A/N: You know what let's just skip this)

"And the winner is Reedus! (A/N: You don't say)" yelled Mavis

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Next is the Boy's Building Event!" yelled Mavis

(A/N: Skipping….I'm Bored)

"Winner, Lyon from Lamia Scale!" yelled Mavis

"Did you see that Juvia-chan~ I beat Gray?!" asked Lyon looking at Juvia, but she didn't even bother and just looked at her Gray-sama.

"Juvia-chan…." Sulked Lyon

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Now we have the lifting event!" yelled Mavis

~.~.~.

"Winner Rufus from Sabertooth….Wait, what?!" yelled Makarov

"Memory make, lifting" answered Rufus

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Now! We have the final boy event, shooting event!" yelled Mavis

~.~.~.

"And the winner is Alzack from Fairy Tail!" yelled Mavis

* * *

**Ya, sorry for the chapter. Anyway, I would to congrats for the winner! **

**Zeref:44 **

**Sting:25 **

**Rogue: 45 **

**Loke:10**

**The winner is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laxus:153 **

** Natsu:201**

***Claps* Alright! It's a NaLu fic!**

**PS, did I tell you that the second place gets a new story? I didn't? Oh well, so my next story is a LaLu! **


	17. Grand Magic Sports Day part 3

"And the winner for the boy's event is Fairy Tail!" announced Mavis as the other guilds clapped and being grumpy at the same time.

"Now then, it is time for the girl's event! Are you ready boys?!" yelled Makarov

"YES!" yelled the perverted guys (Blue Pegasus Boys), while the ones that aren't just thought 'I'm not a pervert like you people'

"Quite Makarov! Now then, it is time for the girl's swimming event!" yelled Mavis as she snatched the mice from Makarov, but then Mira took the mice form Mavis

"But there is a catch! Instead of the usual swim the fastest and you win thing, we will have the headband-snatching event! Where the girls will ride on top of 3 of their MALE guild mates!" said Mira

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone

"Don't what me! Now then, whoever gets the most hairbands win! So the colours are, blue for Blue Pegasus, green for Lamia Scale, purple for Mermaid Heel, yellow for Sabertooth, black for Fairy Tail and pink for Teachers" explained Mira as she pulled out the headbands.

"But since Mermaid Heel is an only girls guild, they can have girls and girls" said Mira

"Isn't this a co-ed event?!" shouted someone from the crowd

"Hm….I guess it is, well then, I'll put this as Mira's Random Event!" said Mira as everyone signed in relief that it wasn't something that could die.

"Damn Mira, who is going to ride on who now?" asked Gajeel

"Juvia wants to ride on Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia as she clanged on Gray

"Oi Juvia! We still need two more guys" said Gray

"Oh, Juvia-chan~! I'll give you a ride!" said Lyon appearing out of nowhere

"Go away Lyon! You're not even in our guild!" yelled Gray

"So? I could easily dress up as you and you can go in my place" glared Lyon

"ENOUGH!" yelled Erza as the two stopped and looked at Erza in fright.

"Lyon go back to your team! Gray you'll be giving Juvia a ride! Juvia, pick your other two members, NOW!" yelled Erza as they 'Aye Sir' and Lyon ran away.

"Well, I'll be Lucinda!" said Natsu as he grinned and put a arm around Lucy.

"No way, I'll go with Lucinda, Pinky!" said Laxus as he grab Lucy's waist.

"Um…you do know, you both can join right?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Eh~? But I don't wanna work with Lighting Blondie" whined Natsu

"Neither do I, Pink Brain" said Laxus, and then the both began their battle of bad names.

"Sigh….this is going to be a long event" mumbled Lucy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The teams were like this:

Lucy: Natsu, Laxus, Loke (A/N: Btw, I forgot to add that Loke transferred)

Erza: Mystogan (Jellal), OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Juvia: Gray, OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Wendy: Romeo, OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Levy: Gajeel, Jet, Droy

Evergreen: Elfman, Freed, OC (Random Character)

Lissana: Bickslow, OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Cana: Macao, Wakaba, Max

Laki: Reedus, Nab, Warren

Kinnana: Vijeeter, OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Sherry: Lyon, Toby, Yuka

Chelia: OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Jenny: Ren, Eve, Hibiki

Minvera: Sting, Rogue, Orga

Yukino, Rufus, Dobengal, OC (Random Character)

Kagura: Arana, Beth, Millianna

Risley: OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character), OC (Random Character)

Aquarius: Scorpion, Taurus, Capricorn

Virgo: Cancer, Sagittarius, Horologium

Aries: Gemini, Plue

Libra: Pisces, Ophiuhus

Lyra: Crux, Caelum, Pyxis

Charle: Happy, Pantherlily, Ichiya

Frosch (A/N: Idk about his/her gender, so I'm making Fro a girl!): Lector, Jude, Zeref

Everyone had already change into their swimsuits, which the girls look totally hot in, and also causing a lot of nosebleeds and growling boyfriends.

"Alright now we are all pair up, let's start!" yelled Mira

BAM!

Everyone charged and did every kind of magic to grab the headbands, thus the water mages have a great adventage and thus, making half of the groups tumbling down and snatching their headbands.

"That isn't fair, Erza!" yelled Jenny as her blue headband got snatched and her team went into the water.

"Who said I can't use my Sea Empress Armor?" asked Erza with a smirk in her water armor, while her group sweatdrop, if you don't count a nose bleeding Jellal, cause Erza's breast was literally touching his head.

"Juvia does! Sorry for this Erza-san!" yelled Juvia as she came from behind her and used her 'Water Wave Attack' on Erza.

Erza then used her magic and also create a water wave and the wave went away, but Gray used his ice and surrounded Erza, which made them unable to move, while Juvia quickly grab her headband.

(A/N: They might be in the same guild but there can only be one winner!)

"JuViA!" growled Erza as she got let down by her members.

"EEK! Sorry Erza-san!" said Juvia as her team ran away from her.

Meanwhile with Lucy and her team, they were trying to balance themselves.

"Natsu! Hold still!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's hair.

"Ouch! You're supposed to grab my shoulders! Not my hair Lucinda!" said Natsu as Lucy apologies and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Tch, why does Pinky get to be in front?" asked Laxus

"Yes, Hime. I would like to know as well" said Loke

"Because he'll attack anyone he sees duh, which reduces the chances from running away and besides, you two are a great watch out" said Lucy

"If you say so, Hime" said Loke

"I say stay still! Woah!" said Lucy as her chin crashed into Natsu's head but her leg's was still being held, which means her chest is touching Natsu's shoulder

"L-Lucinda! I'm still now, you can stand up" said Natsu with a blush.

"Alright! Let's win!" said Loke

"Target alert! Supper dash!" yelled Natsu as he dashed to Yukino's team

"Hi Yukino-chan! Sorry for this!" said Lucy as Laxus zapped Dobengal out of nowhere, which cause him to fall back a little and Lucy grabbed Yukino's headband.

"Mouh! I thought you were a ninja!" pouted Yukino looking at Dobengal

"Don't worry Yukino-san, we won't stand a chance with Frosch-sensei's team" said Rufus

"Oh right, they have Jude-sensei and Zeref-sensei" said Yukino

"OUT OF THE WAY YOU FOREVER ALONE GIRLS!" yelled Aquarius as she charged forward and making half the teams in front of her fall.

"I'm sorry mermaid-sensei, but I'm taking it" said Minvera using her teleport magic and taking Aquarius's hairband.

"What?! You damn circle eyebrows mouse of a bitch!" cursed Aquarius

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**After 20 minutes of none stop water and magic**

"And finally! We have our final 4!" yelled Mira

In the pool, there was only Minvera's team, Juvia's team, Lucy's team and Frosch's team.

"Hehe, I'll beat you all, even if Zeref is here" said Minvera with a grin

"Don't be so confident Minvera-san! Juvia's love for Gray-sama can beat anyone!" said Juvia

"OI!" yelled Gray

"Hmp, but I want to try battling Blondie here" said Minvera looking at Lucy

"Eh?" asked Lucy

"You heard me, you haven't even been using your magic since the whole event. Are you even trying?" asked Minvera

"Um….I don't need to because my team is powerful?" said Lucy but it was more like a question

"Sigh, can we just get on with it? I'm bored" said Zeref interrupting the girls

DING!

So the battle began and Minvera was charging at Lucy but Juvia got in the way and so Juvia made a water wave between both of them.

"Tch, Sting!" commanded Minvera as Sting shoot a small unnoticeable but powerful beam to the OC on the left, then his hand was hit, which made him snatch back in pain and Juvia's footing was tumbling back.

"Tch, Orga!" said Minvera as Orga appeared out a black lighting which crushed the ice and made Juvia to fall, but before she could Minvera came in and snatched the hairband.

"Hehe, easy as taking candy-" said Minvera but she suddenly felt that there was an empty space on her head, when she looked up, she noticed that her headband was gone.

"WHAT?!" yelled Minvera as she looked behind and saw Lucy with her headband.

"You idiots! How didn't you see it?!" yelled Minvera as she looked at her team mates.

"I didn't even notice them coming near us" said the boys as Minvera sweatdrop.

"Ugh! I'm out! This isn't over Blondie!" yelled Minvera as she teleported herself out of the pool

"YOSH! Now its time for Zeref!" yelled Natsu

"Hime, we better get serious" said Loke

"Fine…." Said Lucy as the team looked at Fro's group, which Fro is eating candy and the rest was standing while sleeping.

"Um…." asked Lucy as everyone sweatdrop and the team looked at them

"Oh! Fro and team will start now!" said Fro and so they got into their formation and we charged at each other.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu as he blew fire to Lector, hoping to make them fall down but Zeref used a dark shield and the fire went away.

"Tch, looks like I have to get serious" mumbled Lucy to herself.

"Zeref-san, Jude-san, Black Forest!" said Fro

"Black Forest? Are you going to make cake appear?" asked Laxus

"No…." said Jude as he sweatdrop and a black mist suddenly that surrounded Lucy's team.

"Growing Wood" chanted Jude as wood appeared inside the water and grew straight to Lucy.

"Oh, no way am I losing! Celestial Equip: Aquarius!" said Lucy as she changed into her mermaid amour

"Water Shield!" chanted Lucy as her shield blocked the attacks.

"Lighting Thunder" chanted Laxus as a lighting bolt came flying down and hitting one of Lector's wings.

"Ouch! You are so not getting an A!" yelled Lector in pain.

"Well then, I'll be taking Fro's head-….where is she?" asked Lucy in her Capicorn armor, which she made her team to dash forward.

"Who knows" said Zeref unexpectedly calm.

"Fro got it!" yelled Fro from behind Lucy in her wings as she held Lucy's hairband.

"Wha….." said everyone

"There you have it! The Teachers won!" yelled Mira as everyone thought 'More like the wings won'

"Finally! The next girls event is the brain event, since I'm considering that Mira's event is the pool event" said Mavis

The event was held like a quiz show, each girl was standing behind a buzzer and below it were the points, with Mavis holding the question cards.

"Go!"

"Question 1:Why does the Sabertooth master have a power-complex?" asked Mavis

"I do not!" yelled Jiemena 'Yes you do' thought everyone

Buzz, "Because he believes power is every damn single thing" said Minvera

"Ding! You're correct!" said Mavis

"Question 2: How do we prevent Natsu from eating all the food in our cafeteria?"

Buzz, "Lock him up in a train that goes around the world for every single time he eats finish all the food" said Lucy

"W-Wha?!" stuttered Natsu in horror

"Ding! You are correct!" yelled Mavis

"Question 3: Don't you think this show is similar to One Piece and a little with Naruto?" asked Mavis

Buzz, "Yes, because One Piece and ours have a relationship of protecting our Nakama, plus Luffy has his precious straw hat and Natsu has his precious scarf, and not to mention Gildarts-sensei, whom is not here, looks like Shanks. And with Sakura and Natsu having pink hair, Erza's liking for cake and Naruto's liking for ramen. I say we would be really popular if we all do a crossover together" said Levy

"Eh?! We were in a show?!" yelled Cana as everyone sweatdrop

"Ding! Correct!" yelled Mavis

"Question 4: Little Erza VS Little Mira, who would win?" asked Mira

Buzz, "Of course me" said Erza

"Ouch! No, sorry but its wrong" said Mavis

Buzz, "Then me right?" said Mira with a grin as Erza went stun

"Oh, no…" said Mavis as everyone went confused

Buzz, "It's a tie! It is and always will be a tie" said Levy

"Bingo!" cheered Mavis

"Question 5: Who would you think Levi from Attack on Titan be as a princess role?" asked Mavis

Buzz, "Snow White because…." Said Levy as she pulled out her magic pen and made a screen appeared, showing Levi as snow white cleaning the little house, which made everyone burst out laughing (A/N: Don't get me wrong, I love Levi but I couldn't help it ;P)

"Ding! Correct!" yelled Mavis

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~.

**After 100 random questions later **

"Here are the top results!" yelled Mavis

Levy, Chelia and Lucy had 99 points

"Alright, the last question is….In the game League of Legends, who is the strongest person?" asked Mavis

"….." the girls were silent, both Levy and Lucy didn't know the answer to that, since they had never played the game before.

Buzz, everyone looked at Chelia, "Um….is it Darius?"

asked Chelia

"DING! You are correct!" yelled Mavis (A/N: I have no ideal who but I search it up and it said him but I personally think Jinx is the best cause she cost super expensive and she does look powerful)

"Chelia is the winner! Lamia Scale gets a point!" yelled Mavis

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Painting Event**

"And the winner is Milliana from Mermaid Heel, with her adorable kittens!" said Mavis

(A/N: I'm just going to do this now, I'm bored)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Flower Arranging Event**

"Let's give it up for Jenny and her flower of fashion!" said Mavis

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Cheer Event**

"Applause for Lucinda for her cheerful cheer!" said Mavis as everyone clapped

"Y-You were great Luce" said Natsu

"Luce?" asked Lucy

"Ya, Luce short for Lucinda, no?" replied Natsu with a grin as Lucy giggled

"Sure, but now I kind of want you to cheer in my pom-poms" said Lucy with a grin

"Eh?" asked Natsu

"Neh, in exchange for calling me Luce, why not you cheer for me in my cheerleading outfit? Don't worry…I'll make it fit" said Lucy with a grin as Natsu step back

"No freaking way!" yelled Natsu as he ran away from Lucy.


	18. Grand Magic Sports Day part 4

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone

"Shut up! Luce! Give me back my clothes!" yelled Natsu dressed in Lucy's cheerleading outfit.

"Hm…nah" said Lucy as she tossed the clothes to Gray, knowing he will never give it back to Natsu.

"Luce!" yelled Natsu as he began to fight Gray for his clothes.

"Sorry, but this is way too fun" said Lucy as everyone got their cameras out.

"How did you even mange to put it on him?" asked Erza

"Simple, I had Luke snuck in when he was showering and switch his clothes" replied Lucy, and thankfully no one was there except for Natsu at that time.

"Picture sent…congrats, Fire Breath! You have the cross dressing award of the year" said Gray

'Lucy should have won that instead' thought the teachers, Lucy's parents and principles plus Mira as they sweatdrop.

"Ok, ok, time to get back to the games. Now its time for mixed event! Only the CELESTIAL sprits can choose whether they want to participate or not, since we allowed magic and we do have celestial mages here" said Mavis

"First up, is the drinking event, which I'm sure that you know the last year champion was Cana! Let's see if we have a new champion this year!" said Makarov. And after the announcement was done, Lucy ran towards the teacher's spot and grabbed Gemini to the janitor's closet.

"Gemini-sensei! Please transform into Luke!" said Lucy

"Ok Lucy-sama!" said Gemini as the smoke appeared and Luke was standing instead of Gemini.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After Lucy and Gemini came back, the event started. And everyone was drinking like the beer was a 5 star restaurant's food.

"And after 15 minutes, Cana has drank 9 barrels! But looks like Natsu and Gray are catching up with 8 barrels!" said Makarov

"Ohoho, your guild is sure to win this event" said Bob as the others principles nodded as you could see Makarvo grin.

"Oh myself! Chelia from Lamia Scale is having her 9 barrels! How can such a sweet girl be such a alcohol drinker?!" yelled Mavis as everyone went "WHAT?!" and looked at Chelia, clearly drunk

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys this. Once she's drunk, she turns into a alcohol drinker manic" said Sherry

"So?! I ain't losing!" said Cana as she drank some more. So it was now a battle between Cana and Chelia.

DING!

"Times UP! Cana has drank 39 barrels, while Chelia has drank 40 barrels?!" yelled Mavis as Ooba jumped up and yelled "HA! BEAT THAT MAKAROV!" with a laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Next up is the music event….On second thought, I think I'll change into something different this year" said Mavis

"This time's music event, is when you will pick up a small piece of paper from this hat and you must sing and play an instrument, related to that word" explained Mavis as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright, come lining up and take your paper!" said Mavis as Bob had the hat full of papers in it.

After everyone picked, they went to prepare and the time limit was 10 minutes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**10 minutes later **

"Alright, first up we have Erza Scarlet first" said Mavis as Erza came up with a strapped keyboard.

"I'm Erza and my topic is food" said Erza

'Food…..?' thought everyone

And so the music started and Erza began to play her keyboard. (A/N: The music background is from I'm glad you came by The Wanted and this is a parody from ItsALLMinecraft, I just changed the lyrics)

* * *

"My mood goes down  
I need a sweet  
I'll find some flour  
And a lot of eggs now  
This sweet, sweet, treat  
All I need is sugar cane

I'll make some cake

That table fell on me, fell on me  
Just outta' nowhere no one tellin' me, tellin' me.  
Caught off guard with no weaponry, weaponry  
But I'll punch him until his out cold, out cold

Switch the lights on now  
Now I'm baking with my hands  
Make decorations out of chocolate  
I'm baking' if I can  
I only have a little time  
I don't have time to waste  
Wastin' away so wait  
What to do what to make

THINK I'LL MAKE SOME CAKE

My mood goes down  
I need a sweet  
I'll find some flour  
And a lot of eggs now  
This sweet, sweet, treat  
All I need is sugar cane

I'll make some cake  
I'll make some cake

C-A-K-E spell for me, spell for me  
This cake's so good it tastes so well to me, well to me  
It makes me stronger I get well quickly, well quickly  
Kill that monster just like 1 2 3, 1 2 3

Pull my sword out now  
Now I'm feelin' like a man  
I'll have another piece  
I wish I could eat ten  
Run out of my hiding spot  
Fight to kill the monsters  
I'll show that wolf who's boss  
Then I'll take him to jail

WITH THE REST OF MY CAKE

My mood goes down  
I need a sweet  
I'll find some flour  
And a lot of eggs now  
This sweet, sweet, treat  
All I need is sugar cane

I'll make some cake  
I'll make some cake  
I'll make some cake….with the help of Mira.

* * *

"Thank you" said Erza as everyone clapped and cheered

"Alright, next we have Lucinda Heart!" said Mavis as Lucy came out with an electric guitar.

"I'm Lucinda, and my topic is manic, sorry if I suck" said Lucy, so the music played.

* * *

(League of Legends- Get Jinxed)

Blah blah blablah.

[Verse 1]  
Wanna join me, come and play.  
But I might shoot you, in your face.  
Bombs and bullets will, do the trick.  
What we need here, is a little bit of panic!

Do you ever wanna catch me?  
Right now I'm feeling ignored!  
So can you try a little harder?  
I'm really getting bored!

[Chorus]  
Come on, shoot faster,  
Just a little bit of energy!  
I wanna try something fun right now,  
I guess some people call it anarchy!

Let's blow this city to ashes,  
And see what Pow-Pow thinks.  
It's such pathetic neatness,  
But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed!

[Verse 2]  
So much better, so much fun.  
Let's start from scratch and, blow up the sun!

[Chorus]  
Come on, shoot faster,  
Just a little bit of energy!  
I wanna try something fun right now,  
I guess some people call it anarchy!

Let's blow this city to ashes,  
And see what Pow-Pow thinks.  
It's such pathetic neatness,  
But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed!

[End]  
Come on!  
Come on!  
And get jinxed!

* * *

"Thanks for listening" said Lucy with her normal smile back because she was having her crazy face the whole time she was performing, as everyone went silent for a second but then clapped really loud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Time skip**

"And the winner is Lyra for her angelic like voice!" said Mavis

"Alright, now for the running event!" said Mira

"Hehe! I'm going to win this! And Levy-chan is going to praise me!" said Jet

"Gihi no, because I'm going to win" said Gajeel

"Sorry but everyone knows that I'm going to win!" said Sting

"No I will!" said Natsu

"Ara, ara, why not this? Whoever wins, gets a kiss from the person they like" said Mira coming into their talk.

"W-What?!" stuttered everyone

"Then it's a deal!" said Mira as she skipped away

"…..I'm not going to let you win" growled the guys at each other.

"Alright! Let's start the event!" yelled Mavis

"Ready…..Set…GO!"

And so everyone began to run, with Gray making the floor ice which made people slip, Juvia drowning everyone and mostly everyone was running.

"Celestial Equip: Virgo" said Lucy as her clothes turned into a black and white maid outfit with chains in her hand, which cause the guys to have nosebleeds.

"Oi Luce! Why you wearing that for?" asked Natsu with a growl

"To run faster…bye!" said Lucy as she super dash forward.

"What?!" yelled Natsu as he also dash forward.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~.

**Time skip!**

"Oh! Someone's coming!" said Mavis as the person came into a closer view and it was

.

.

.

.

PLUE?!

"Plue?! Well, that's something you don't see everyday" said Makarov as everyone nodded.

"Pun pun!" said Plue as he reached the finish line, with the others coming right behind him.

"And the second place is Zeref!" said Mavis

"Third place goes to Lucinda!" announced Mavis

While the others all cam rushing in, with only Jet, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting still fighting and running at the same time, which they end coming together to the finish line.

"Congrats Plue! You get a kiss from a person you like, who is it?" asked Mira as Plue tumbled his way to Lucy's legs.

"Oh! Looks like Plue likes Lucinda!" said Mira

"Aw~ here's your prize" said Lucy as she peck Plue on the head with a hug.

'That's was suppose to be my spot…." Sulked Natsu in the emo corner.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

"And now for the Magic Count Event! Please hit the ball with your magic and whoever gets the highest mark wins! But this time, mages with powerful powers cannot break the ball!" said Mavis

"Yosh! Me first! Fire Dragon's Roar!" said Natsu as he attacked the ball.

Ping!

Attack: 10/10  
Defensive: 9/10  
Speed: 9/10  
Intelligence: 4/10  
Explosiveness: MAX  
Total: 42/50

"Haha! You're so low on brains Flame Baka!" laughed Gray

"Shut up, you try it Ice Brain!" said Natsu

"Fine, Ice Make: Cannon!" said Gray as he hit the ball

PING

Attack: 9/10  
Defensive: 7/10  
Speed: 8/10  
Intelligence: 7/10  
Nudity: MAX  
Total: 41/50

"HA! Your lower than me!" yelled Natsu as Gray cussed

"Celestial Equip: Leo! Punch!" said Lucy as she hit the ball and everyone turned to her.

PING!

Attack: 10/10  
Defensive: 9/10  
Speed: 9/10  
Intelligence: 9/10  
Cleavage: MAX  
Total: 47/50

"Woah! Your powerful Luce!" said Natsu as Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"Now let's see what Luke's power is" said Natsu as Lucy nodded and looked at Gemini.

"Well, here goes nothing. Elemental Dragon's ROAR!" yelled Gemini as he hit the ball

"A DRAGON SLAYER?!" yelled everyone in shock

"Um….yes?" said Gemini

PING!

Attack: 10/10  
Defensive: 9/10  
Speed: 9/10  
Intelligence: 9/10  
Cleavage: MAX  
Total: 47/50

"And further more you're same with Lucinda's score!" said Erza

"Um…so?" asked Lucy

"Never mind"

"Black Wave" chanted Zeref as it hit the ball

PING!

Attack: 10/10  
Defensive: 10/10  
Speed: 9/10  
Intelligence: 10/10  
Darkness: MAX  
Total: 49/50

'….ZEREF! WHY YOU SO POWERFUL?!' thought everyone.

"And looks like the winner is Zeref!" yelled Mavis

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Time skip Last Event (A/N: FINALLY!)**

"Alright for our last event is the fighting event!" yelled Mavis "here is the board on who will battle who"

**(A/N: Let's just skip to results =.=)**

Board:

(Yukino) VS Millianna Winner: Yukino, vs Wendy, LOST

(Wendy) VS Eve, Winner: Wendy, vs Yukino, Winner: Wendy, vs Chelia TIE

(Erza) VS Minvera, Winner: Erza, vs Jenny, Winner: Erza, vs Ichiya, LOST

(Gray) VS Sherry, Winner: Gray, vs Ren, Winner: Gray vs Jura, LOST

(Natsu) VS Sting, Winner: Natsu, vs Toby, Winner: Natsu, VS Beth, Winner: Natsu vs Mira [One scary death glare demon soul power and roar] LOST

(Lucy, Lucinda) VS Araina, Winner: Lucy, vs Hibiki, Winner: Lucy, vs Dobengal, WINNER

(Gemini, Luke) VS Risley, Winner: Luke, vs Rufus, Winner: Luke, vs Lyon, WINNER

"Alright! Looks like we have Mira, Lucinda, Luke, Zeref and Jura" said Mavis

"Ara, ara, but I'm tired, so I'm out!" said Mira as she step out of the stage

"Alright then, Mira is out so its 2 vs 2!" said Mavis

"Um…can we also quit…we don't really care…" said both Lucy and Gemini

"NO!" yelled everyone

"Sorry, but only one person is allowed to quit and Mira already took that" said Mavis

"Fine….I'll fight" said Lucy

"Ready….GO!" yelled everyone

"I'll take Zeref, you handle Jura" said Lucy as Gemini nodded

"Celestial Equip: Virgo!" said Lucy as she changed and went underground

"Roar of the fire dragon!" yelled Gemini as they charged towards Jura.

"Wood protection!" said Jura as he shield himself

"Black mist" said Zeref as he disappeared before Lucy could hit him from behind.

**Time skip**

After a few more attacks and dodging with hits that either get hit or blocked, they were all tired. Gemini and Lucy already defeated Jura but Zeref was still here.

"Ugh….that's it I'll finish this! Step back" said Lucy as Gemini stayed behind her.

"Celestial Equip: Sprit King!" said Lucy as her clothes turned into green and white shoulders and leggings armor, inside she was wearing a white shirt and green skirt, with her hair long and ends with curls, with a crown on her head and green boots.

"Alright then, Slowing Magic!" yelled Lucy as the time stopped, which made everyone stopped as well.

"Ok…Water dragon's roar!" yelled Lucy as she hit the frozen Zeref onto the ground.

"Elemental dragon's Punch!" yelled Lucy as she punched Zeref that was still frozen

"And finally…..Metal Dragon's Fist!" casted Lucy as she hit Zeref some more

"That should work" said Lucy as she turned the time back to normal.

"Woah! In a split second Zeref is down! With Lucy poking him!" said Mavis as everyone cheered in surprise.

"FAIRY TAIL WINS!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Congrats on winning the event, Fairy Tail once again!" announced Mavis as everyone cheered

"Come up here and grab your prize!" said Mavis

"Go on Luke and Luce! You guys won the most events" said Natsu as everyone nodded

"Eh? Um….OK!" said Lucy as she and Gemini went up the stage and grab the trophy and went down the stage.

"Congrats, but I just thought of something…aren't you suppose to be in Blue Pegasus?" asked Hibiki

'Seriously? You just noticed it now?!' thought everyone

"Oh, didn't I tell you that I transferred on the same day as Loke?" said Lucy with Luke pretending to be skipping class on that day.

"…No you did not! Why did you have to leave us?! We could have won with you!" said Jenny as Lucy sweatdrop

"Hey Luce….you looke awfully like Luke if you look closer" said Natsu starring at Lucy and Luke at the sometime.

"Oh! W-Well, um….that's because-" began Lucy as she thought of an excuse, but she heard a poof beside her. Then when she turned, she saw Gemini in their normal form again.

"Sorry Lucy-sama, but our magic ran out" said Gemini as they returned to the sprit world.

'Oh shit….' Thought Lucy in deep trouble

"Huh? Why did Gemini transform into Luke?! Wait where's Luke and who's Lucy?" asked Erza

Lucy began to have cold sweat and began to think about random ideas but her mind was blank.

"Um….apparently my sprits like to call me Lucy for short, ya that's it" said Lucy

"Then what happened to Luke?" asked Gray

"Well apparently, he said he was going overseas to help one of our sick relatives….and since he doesn't want you guys to be sad that he missed out half of the event, he got Gemini to look like him?" explained Lucy but it was more like a question to her.

"Well, that doesn't explains why you guys look alike" said Natsu

'Seriously?! You're still on that topic?' thought Lucy

"Well, that's because me and Luke are twins!" lied Lucy

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" yelled everyone

Great, just great! Now where am I going to stay when 'Luke' is overseas?! Ugh! Why can't I just tell them the truth?!...me and my lying mouth.


	19. Truth Revealed

**In Mira's Room, Lucy's POV**

"Mira~, help me~!" I whined in frustration, my stuff was still in the special dorm and I have no ideal how to take it.

"Ara ara, why not just dress as Luke and take your stuff? After all, you are going to stay with me until you come up with another lie" said Mira

"True….but what am I going to say too them? Hi, I'm back and I'm just going to take my stuff and go….they would totally ask me a lot of questions….can't I just leave my stuff and use yours Mira? I mean we do have the same cup size…" I said

"Sure, but wouldn't Natsu and the others sneak into your room and search your stuff?" asked Mira

"…I'll just tell Zeref that to make them not to go to that room then!" I said as Mira looked at Lucy with a straight face.

"…..Ya your right, they'll probably won't listen" I said as Mira nodded.

Then as if Mira was in cupid mode she had a and idea but with a smirk, "I know! Why not dress as Luke and say that you'll just here to collect your stuff and even if they ask you questions, just tell them that Zere-sensei should have told them!"

….WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! So I thanked Mira, put on my Luke wear and head straight to the special dorm, hoping that the guys didn't poke around my room at all.

But unfortunately, I tripped over a pebble and fell into a puddle of mud beside it. How in the world that that pebble get there? I was sure that it was a clear road, but of course I heal the sound of Mira's giggling bedside a near bush. Of course…. she just had to be in cupid mode, I better get away as far as possible, before I actually disgust myself on all these tricks.

So I ran all the way too the special dorm, and thank mavis was Mira not following me. So I went into the dorm, which to my luck everyone was in the living room…. great.

"Hey guys!" I said with a nervous smile

"Luke! Where have you been? I can't believe you didn't tell us!" said Natsu as he rushed towards me, while the others didn't really care.

"Well, Zeref-sensei should have told you" I said, earning a glare from Zeref.

"Really?! Then what are you doing back?" said Laxus

"What? Anyway, I'm just going to take my stuff and leave…. because my sick relative is at a very….sickly hospital!" I lied, hoping that they would buy it.

"Aw….alright then" replied Natsu as I dashed up stairs.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~.

Phew, that was a close one. Wait…why do I smell oil and dirt in the room…..-Sniff- -Sniff-….wait, that's me! Ugh, curse that mud puddle! –cough- and cupid Mira –cough- Better take a shower, so I took my clothes and headed for the bathroom, wait, there was a huge bathtub here! But others could come in….hm..maybe I'll tell Zeref first. Ya, I should.

So I took my clothes and hided my underwear and bandages under it and went to find Zeref. Only to spot him in the kitchen.

"Hey Zeref, I want to use the big bathtub here, could you tell not to let anyone in?" I asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure" replied Zeref as I smiled and dashed to the bathroom.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

After I took of my clothes and put on my towel, I went into the hot spring like circle.

Boy, was this relaxing. I should have came here more often, I wonder if the girls doom have it…better ask Mira about that.

Anyway after another few more minutes of relaxing, I got up and washed myself. Then I went out and put on my clothes.

But just when I finish putting on my underwear, the door slide open and….Natsu came in.

"…" Natsu's face turned dark red and imminently closed the door but only to open it again in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Natsu out loud.

"What's the problem Pinky?...Oh" asked Laxus as the rest of the gang came in with wide eyes.

"Oops, I totally forgot about it" said Zeref

"…..Mind explaining?" asked Rogue

"….I would, but I would also like to wear some clothes first!" I hissed, man was I in trouble

"Why not just answer like that?" asked Sting with a smirk.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" I yelled as I kicked all off them out.

Shit! What have I done?!...Ugh, what a pain in the butt.


	20. Truth Explanation

"So, care too explain?" asked Rogue as they all sat on the sofa, with Lucy in the one sit couch.

"Um…." Mumbled Lucy as she bit her lip and clutched her dress, which she took from her closet.

"Just tell us who you really are" said Laxus as Lucy let out a huge sigh.

"Alright then, my real name is Lucy Heartfilla and I'm a Elemental Celestial Equip Dragon Slayer, nothing more, nothing less" said Lucy

"Expected, so care to explain why you dressed like a boy?" asked Sting

"Because I was told that girls dorm was full, but special dorm was not, so since there was only boys in the dorm, I said I wanted to dress like a boy" said Lucy

"So basically, you dressed like a boy to get here….wait, then who's Lucinda?" asked Natsu still in confusion

"It's me and Lucinda is just a fake name" said Lucy

"Oh! So we just need to call you Lucy right?" asked Natsu as everyone faceplam

"HOW SLOW CAN YOU BE?!" yelled everyone

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So Lucy explained everything to them and the guys, except Zeref and Loke were twitching of their foolishness.

"So if we know the truth, so does this mean that everyone in school needs to know?" asked Laxus

"Well…..I guess we should, it is the right thing to do…but I'm scared that they'll hate me." Said Lucy at that comment, everyone burst out laughing as Lucy had a confused face on.

"Hahaha, there's no way would they hate you!" said Sting

"How are you so sure?" asked Lucy

"Because everyone here loves their nakama no matter what, with the exception of Sabertooth" said Zeref

"Well, that is true. And I can't believe you guys knew and didn't tell us" said Rogue

"Sorry, but it was a request" said Loke

"Whatever, so do you want to tell them or not?" asked Laxus

"Well….." said Lucy as she looked at the celling.

"…..Sure"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in the room.

"I can't believe bunny girl is girly boy!" yelled Gajeel

"Since when did you call her girly boy?" asked Levy

"Now" said Gajeel as Levy sweatdrop

"You aren't kidding right…?" asked Erza as Lucy shook her head

"Wow, Jellal, let's go get cake" said Erza as she took Jellal's hand in hers and they went of still in shock.

"Tch, the most two people I hate is one person" said Minvera

"Aw….you told them, now I have nothing to threaten you when I'm in cupid mode. Oh well, I'll just have to find another one" pouted Mira but smiled at the end.

'Is she a demon?!...Oh wait, she is….' Thought everyone as they shook in fear.

"So to put it short, nothing has change except Lucinda and Luke is gone and Lucy is in" said Lissana as everyone nodded.

.

.

.

"LET'S PARTY!" yelled everyone

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm to lazy! Anyway, next chapter is all...hopefully, about NaLu! ;D So...hope that I update...Teehee!**


	21. Shocking Problem

**In Lucy's Room, Lucy's POV**

Ugh…why does my head hurt?!..Oh right, I was drinking last night, damn Cana. I got to stay away from her when there's a drinking contest. Wait a minute….why can my skin feel cold air?

So I opened my eyes and sat up, my eyes widen as I noticed pink hair beside me…..Natsu? What is he doing here? Probably snuck in my room again. But then I almost screamed in shock, when I looked down, me and Natsu were….naked.

Oh. My. Mavis

Please don't tell me and Natsu did IT?! No, no, no…that's not possible….maybe some magical fairy took off our clothes, so we could sleep better…..who am I kidding, it's obvious. But I don't remember a single thing about it!

"Uhm….." mumbled Natsu as his eyes began to twitch

Shit, with that thought I quickly grab my clothes on the floor and put it on, just in time for Natsu to be awake.

"Huh? Hey Luce!...Why am I naked?" asked Natsu

"Um….because you caught Gray's stripping habit…?" I lied with a nervous smile

"Oh, ok! See you later" said Natsu as he flash a grin and dash out.

.

.

.

He does know that his clothes is here, right?

"PINKY! WTH ARE YOU NAKED?!" yelled Sting in the hallway

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Normal POV**

"Morning minna!" yelled Lucy as she entered the classroom with the response of the students.

"Morning Levy-chan!" smiled Lucy but then stopped as she noticed that Levy and Mira was smirking at her.

"Did you enjoy last night, Lucy~?" said Mira with a grin

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion

"Oh don't lie Luc-chan, this is all the proof we need" said Levy as she showed Lucy a picture on her phone. The picture was Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap with her hands around his head and Natsu's hands around her waist, and they were both making out.

"…" Lucy stayed silent with her eyes widen and face like Erza's hair color.

"Tell me….what happen" said Lucy as Mira and Levy smiled

"Well, when you too got drunk from the drinking contest. You guys started to be all lovely-dovey and we couldn't help but took a picture of it." Said Levy

"So…tell us what happen after you guys went back to the dorm!" said Mira with a grin

"Well…" said Lucy as she began to think about a lie

"And don't you dare lie" smiled Mira as Lucy twitched

"Fine….well, I woke up with Natsu beside me….naked" mumbled Lucy as they both had huge smiles.

"And?!" yelled Levy

"Well, I don't remember what happen that night, I just assume that we did _it _and looks like Natsu doesn't remember either" said Lucy with her hand scratching the back of her head.

"Aw….." said the girls

"Did you use protection?" asked Levy

"E-Eh?!...I don't know….." said Lucy in shock

"Don't worry, if nothing happens then its fine to say that you're safe!" said Mira as the girls nodded.

"But just in case…." Said Mira as she handed her a small box.

"Why do you have this Mira?" asked Lucy

"Just in case that one of the couples I set up, end up doing _it_" said Mira with a smile

'Yup, stay away from cupid Mira' thought the girls.

'Well, I guess everything should be normal. I mean, there's no way I can get pregnant…..right?' Lucy thought as class started

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DING DONG!

"Stand Bow Aye Sir!" yelled Happy

"Aye Sir!" yelled everyone as Happy exited the class.

"Hey, Luce!" yelled Natsu as he went over to Lucy

"Hey Natsu" replied Lucy, 'Act normal'

"Wanna grab lunch with me?" asked Natsu with a grin

"You just want to borrow my money, don't you" said Lucy as Natsu scratch the back of his head

"-Sigh-, fine but only for today" said Lucy as she and Natsu walked to the canteen.

On the way to the canteen, Lucy kept thinking, 'Does Natsu remember and just pretending he doesn't know?' or 'Does he really not remember?' Seeing the worried look on Lucy's face made Natsu asked, "You ok Luce?"

"Never better" answered Lucy

"Alright then, I guess you won't mind if I ate all the food in your fridge that was in your room when you left this morning" said Natsu as Lucy stopped her legs, which made Natsu look back at her in confusion.

"Luce?" asked Natsu

"You…..ate….everything?" said Lucy with a more deadly voice, but too bad it was not noticed by Natsu

"Yes?" said Natsu

"Even the cold strawberry milkshake I made?" asked Lucy as she looked at Natsu with an angry smile, totally forgetting about the problem.

"Yes….." answered Natsu as he step back

"I WAS SAViNG THAT FOR DESSERT!" yelled Lucy as a huge tick mark appeared on her head as Natsu ran away

"GET BACK HERE NASTU DRAGONEEL!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Back at the dorm**

Lucy sigh as she came out of the bathroom in her PJs and a towel around her neck. After that, she opened her laptop and logged on to Facebook. Just to see that Erza invited her to the 'Magnolia High's Hangout', so she accepted it.

**-Levy Mcgarden  
**Aren't they just cute~?! :3  
(Insert picture of Natsu and Lucy making out)-

**999,999,999,999,999 likes**

**Mirajane Strauss: **EEK! Best couple EVER!  
**12,234,324 likes**

**Wendy Maverll: **Since when did out school get so many people? O.o

**Sherry Blendy: **Who cares?! This is LOVE! 3

**Minvera: **Tch, nobody cares about this kind of shit!**  
Nobody like this **

**Gray Fullbaster: **Who's Nobody?

**Mirajane Strauss: J**ust my other account, where I like stupid comments** :)**

**Erza Scarlet: **Nobody cares about you Minvera! You are the only one in the entire planet who says that!

**Minvera: **Hmp! I can do whatever I want!

**Erza Scarlet: **Back to the topic!

**Lucy Heartfilla: **WTF?! No! Why did you have to post this pic?!

**Levy: Sorry :P**

**Mira: **Don't need to deny Lucy! We all know you love Natsu ;)

**4848173 like this**

**Natsu: Well, we do look good together :D**

**5545274 like this**

**Lucy: **W-W-W-WAH?! O/O

**Laxus: I'll give you 5 seconds to run :(**

**Sting: Really? I rather give him 4 seconds (glare)**

**Rogue: 3 seconds**

**Loke: 2 seconds! How dare you touch Hime!**

**Zeref: Why not now?! O^O**

**Lucy: You better run Natsu….=.=''**

**Natsu Dragoneel, Laxus Dreyer, Sting Ecuffil, Rogue Cheney, Zeref Dark and Loke Lion has logged out**

**-Minvera is banded from the group-**

**999,999,999,999,999 likes**

**Gajeel Redfox: Finally! I thought she will never leave!**

**Levy Mchgarden: Even I can't argue with that :/**

**Gajeel Redfox: Gihi!**

**Lucy Heartffilla has logged out **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE PINKY!" yelled Laxus as he zap Natsu

"HECK NO!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stretched as she closed her laptop, but she accidently knocked over the box that Mira gave her.

'Oh ya, I'm supposed to use this' thought Lucy as she went to the bathroom

(A/N: Ya, I ain't explaining it…..)

After Lucy was done, she looked at the results, 'Positive means I'm doom and Negative means I'm doom, right?' thought Lucy as she looked at the results.

Oh. My. Mavis.

.

.

.

The results were positive

* * *

**Well, this chapter is more of an adult-like kind, but the story is rated T. Anyway, hope I have time to upload the next chapter. I'm kind of busy this week. **


	22. ONxL

"Urgh…." Grounded Lucy as she walk down to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Woah, what happen Luce?" asked Natsu

"Oh, just a bad dream….." said Lucy as she glared at Natsu

When she noticed that she was pregnant last night made her go to the bathroom and throw up, but just her luck, the air-conditional in her room broke down and she end up sleeping in the bathtub with her pillows because apparently the bathroom is cooler than the her own bed.

"Zeref, call someone to fix the air-conditional in my room" said Lucy as Zeref nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot to install a fan in your room" said Zeref

"No worries, the bathub was quite nice" smiled Lucy, 'Although I did get a back ache when I woke up'

"You were sleeping in your tub? No wonder I couldn't find you when I came in" said Natsu

"You weren't even suppose to go in her room" said Laxus

"Well, it was the only room where you guys won't run in and kill me" said Natsu

"I knew we should have gone to her room" said Rogue

"You just wanted to see Blondie sleeping, didn't you" said Sting

"No, you're the only one whom thought that" respond Rogue

"I would have never let you into Hime's room anyway!" said Loke

"….Don't you people have school?" asked Zeref

"Don't you have class?" said everyone else.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Lucy's POV**

Ugh, I wish I could just be back to a kid again! Its so much easier being a kid! I need help…..now! But who should I ask?

Erza? No, she'll just be in shock and beat the crap out of Natsu

Levy? No, she'll just scream in happiness and tell me to go and tell Natsu.

Mira? I told myself I won't go near cupid Mira!

Natsu? What the heck am I saying?

Laxus? That sounds wrong, and if I tell Sting, Rogue, Loke and Zeref too, they would kill Natsu

Aquarius? Why would I want to die?

Aries? No….she's too innocent

Virgo? No, she'll just ask for punishment

Libra!...No, I don't know her that well…

Lyra? Nah…also too innocent

Juvia?...I can see her jumping in joy because I'm no longer her love rival.

Wendy? Heck NO!

Lissanna? Well, asking a childhood friend whom use to have a crush on him but then moved away and then came back without any more feelings, isn't really nice.

Jenny? No, she hates my guts and so does Minvera

Yukino? No, I don't really know her well, looks like all the girls from Mermaid Heel are out too.

Who else? Hm…

"Hey Lucy!" yelled Bisca as I turned around and wave at her too.

"What are you thinking?" asked Bisca

"Just some stuff…." I replied

"Alright then, tell me if you need anything!" said Bisca as she waved at me and headed over to her fiancé, Alzack.

Wait…That's it!

So I began to run over to Bisca while yelling, "Wait! I need you to know something!", since she does have a fiancé, I'm assuming that she got to know what to do right? Plus, she isn't a huge gossiper.

So after telling her, she had her mouth in a jawdrop style.

"Well….this is surprising…." Said Bisca

"I know…so what do you think should I do?" I asked

"Well, the best answer right now is to just tell him, I mean he has to understand, right?" said Bisca

"This is Natsu we're talking about here" I replied

"Right….." said Bisca

"Well, if I were to have Alzack's baby, I would tell him right away." Said Bisca

"Well, you guys are engaged" I said

"Correct, so why don't you and Natsu be a couple first, then tell him" said Bisca

"That sounds nice but…." I said as I played with my fingers

"But…?" Bisca asked

"What is he doesn't like me back?" I asked with a frown, but then Bisca burst out laughing.

"…Don't worry about that! I'm sure you guys would be a perfect couple! So good luck! If you need help on how to confess, you're need Mira for that" Bisca said as I nodded

"Ok…" I replied

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~.

"Mira!" called out Lucy as Mira stopped walking and turned back to Lucy.

"Hai?" asked Mira

"Well…um…how should I say this…." Began Lucy

"Just take your time, Lucy" said Mira

"Well….." mumbled Lucy as she played with her fingers.

**5 minutes later**

"Lucy-chan, I know I said to take your time but can you hurry up?" asked Mira

"Well….I want to confess to Natsu!" said Lucy

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!" squealed Mira

"FINALLY! I can commence, Operation Natsu x Lucy also stands for ONxL" said Mira in happiness as she grab Lucy's hand and ran to who knows where.

'I regret asking her now….' Thought Lucy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright! Pink hair target is lock on!" said Mira as they were hiding in a bush with Mira with her binoculars. They were seeing Natsu with Happy fishing by the school pond.

"Is this really necessary Mira?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Of course, this is what I always do when I'm gathering information" said Mira

'Mora like stalking! I swear its another version of Juvia' thought Lucy

"Alright then, Lucy go and say it to him!" said Mira as she pushed Lucy forward.

As Lucy walked forward, Natsu noticed her and waved at her

"Yo Luce, wanna fish?" asked Natsu with a grin

"Um…I have to talk with you Natsu…in private" said Lucy as she glanced at Happy

"Aye! I'm going to find Charle!" said Happy as he flew away

"Well, what is it Luce?" asked Natsu looking back at me

"Well…." Said Lucy

"IthinkIloveyou!" said Lucy in one breath

"What?"

"I said….I think I love you" said Lucy with a huge blush.

"W-W-What?!" shuttered Natsu as his face went total red.

"Y-You mean the nakama love or the…." Said Natsu

"The boyfriend love…" mumbled Lucy

"…." Natsu just stood there in silent with Lucy wondering, 'Is he going to turn me down?'

.

.

.

Natsu flashed a grin and replied, "I love you too Luce"

"YES! ONxL IS A SUCCESS!" yelled Mira as she jump out of the bushes.

And they sweatdrop.


	23. Halloween Party

"WHAT?!"

The guys was in shock with the announcement that Lucy and Natsu just said.

"As I said, me and Luce are dating" said Natsu which made the others growl even more

"I think they get it Natsu" said Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Lucy, would you be ever so kind to go to your room?" asked Zeref with a tick mark on everyone's head with an angry aura around them and if you come closer, you could hear their heart breaking.

"Alright" said Lucy as she walked away

"Oh! And there's a Halloween Party tomorrow!" yelled Zeref as Lucy nodded.

**In Lucy's Room**

As Lucy went in and lock her door, she could hear the others trying to kill Natsu.

"I'm gonna sent you to hell and back again, so I can sent you to hell once again!" growled Laxus

"And I'll shave that pink hair head bold and make them food for the bugs to eat!" hissed Sting

"Then I'll give you nightmares for your whole entire life!" yelled Zeref

"Torture or Suffer?" asked Rogue with a deadly voice.

"How dare you go out with Hime! I'll punch you onto a train that goes around the whole galaxy!" said Loke

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MAD?! AND AT ME?!" yelled the ever so dense Natsu

Lucy signed and went online to update her statues.

**Lucy Heartfilla is now in a relationship with Natsu Dragoneel.  
999,999,999,999,999,999 likes **

**Levy Mcgarden: EEK! FINALLY! I knew this would happen! You two make the cutest couple of all couples!  
124,123,431 likes**

**Lucy: Shouldn't you say that with Gajeel? ~smirk~  
123,431,244, likes**

**Levy: S-Shut up! O/O**

**Erza Scarlet: Good Lucy, now Natsu, if you ever hurt Lucy or make you cry, I will beat you up and kill you over and over again.**

**Jellal: Chill Erza, chill O-O**

**Lucy Heartfilla, has no ideal what to wear on Halloween :(  
113 Likes**

**Mira: Well, I'm dressing up as a bunny :)**

**Levy: I'm going as a little red ridding hood! :D**

**Gajeel: Gihi, and I'm the wolf ;)  
223 Likes**

**Jet: Don't worry Levy-chan! I will protect you! I'm dressing up as a solider **

**Droy: And I'm wearing same as Jet, to protect you!**

**Gajeel: Tch, bothersome **

**Natsu: Luce! I'm wearing a dragon! XD**

**Cana: Why doesn't that surprise me? I'm going as a fortuneteller**

**Lucy: You got away from Laxus and the others? O.o**

**Natsu: Yup! I got this hiding spot where nobody knows! :D**

**Laxus: Nobody knows? Well then, guess I'll kill you tomorrow! BTW, I'm going as a vampire **

**Sting: I'll be going as a werewolf! **

**Gray: I thought you'll be going as a bumble bee? Oh, I'm going as Twisted Fate in LOL **

**Juvia: Then Juvia will be Ms. Fate! 3. 3 **

**Gray: HECK NO!**

**Rogue: Black Cat :/**

**Zeref: I was going to be that! Well….guess I'll be Zoro from One Piece **

**Loke: Why in the world are you being Zoro? I'm doing Sanji from One Piece by the way. **

**Zeref: I get to act cool :V**

**Gray: But you also have no sense of direction….-.-''**

**Zeref: Whatever **

**Erza:…Well, I'm going as a queen**

**Jellal:…I'm going as a king :)**

**Wendy:….And I'm going as a ballerina! **

**Lucy: Alright stop spamming! I know what to wear now! GTG!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ohayo minna!" yelled Lucy as she entered the class with her costume. She wore a witch cosplay, not the ugly and evil ones but the good and pretty ones. She had on a purple cosset with black blouses, a dark purple skirt with little bats on the bottom, a bat necklace and earrings and purple nail polish, black boots with purple laces and a purple witch hat with a black strip, plus a witch broom, which can fly and her hair was let down.

"Morning Luce! You look beautiful!" complimented Natsu as Lucy blushed a little. Natsu was wearing a dark red suit with black pants and shoes; he had dark red wings on his back and a tail.

"Shall we go?" asked Natsu as Lucy nodded and took his hand, and off they go to the ballroom.

Once they opened the door, Mira was screaming in happiness when she saw the couple. Mira had on a white sleeveless shirt with a black two layer skirt, black leggings and black heels, with white bunny ears and a tail.

"So~? How is the cutest couple doing?" asked Mira with a smile.

"Fine Mira, could you please leave us alone now?" said Lucy as Mira nodded with a smile and hopped off.

"Hey Lu-chan!" yelled Levy as she came over to Lucy. Levy wore a white and black dress underneath a huge red cloth with a hood with brown boots and her hair down.

"Hey Levy-chan! Where's your date?" said Lucy with a smile

"O-Over there…" blushed Levy as she pointed behind her.

Gajeel was there with Jet and Droy fight on who's going to dance with her. Gajeel had a white shirt and black pants on with wolf ears and tail. Jet and Droy both had iron knights' costume, noting special.

"Well, hope you actually get to dance Levy" said Lucy as Levy nodded and walked away.

So Lucy went to the bar with Natsu walking away to fight with Gray. Gray had on a the Twisted Fate costume with Juvia beside him wearing the girl version of Twisted Fate.

"Yo Lucy!" yelled Cana drinking her beer as usual. She wore a blue skirt that had a cosset that reached to her waist, a white blouse and brown shoes and a blue headband.

"Hey Cana" replied Lucy

"So have you and Natsu done _it_?" asked Cana as Lucy spit out her drink

"W-Wha?!" asked Lucy

"Chill Lucy, I get you haven't get laid yet…..or have you?" said Cana with a smirk

"CANA!" protested Lucy with a huge blush, 'Although I already have….'

"Ok, ok" replied Cana

"Hey Luce! Let's dance!" yelled Natsu as he came and pulled Lucy to the middle of the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After the party ended, which was around 1 am. Lucy and Natsu was in Lucy's room, with Lucy trying to pull Natsu's tail out, because it was really stuck.

"How in the world did you even get it on Natsu?!" asked Lucy

"I wasn't that hard" said Natsu

"There!" yelled Lucy as the tail finally got out.

"Thanks, Luce" grinned Natsu as Lucy blush, but then her stomached grumbled and instantly she ran over to the bathroom and the sink.

"Luce?" asked Natsu with a worried face

"It's ok Natsu, no biggy" said Lucy but Natsu just put his hand on her shoulders with a frown.

"Tell me, Luce" said Natsu as Lucy signed, seeing that Natsu wasn't going to give up.

"Well, you know the day when you woke up naked in my bed?" asked Lucy as Natsu nodded.

"Well….after the party, we ended up doing it and….I'm pregnant" said Lucy as she looked down on the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's pregnant?" asked Natsu in confusion.


	24. Idiot Natsu

"…Are you serious Natsu?" asked Lucy as she stood there, stunned that Natsu could be so….stupid.

"Yup, what's pregnant? Is it something tasty?" asked Natsu with his dumb grin on.

'A baby is tasty?! Is he a demon or something?!' thought Lucy as her eye twitched. "No…" answered Lucy

"It's not tasty? Well, is it something that I can punch?" asked Natsu as Lucy mentally faceplam herself

'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUNCH A BABY?!' thought Lucy as she mentally yelled at him.

"No Natsu, no" said Lucy as she drop her head down and looked at the ground, 'Oh mavis! How stupid can he be?!' thought Lucy

"Well, if it can't be eaten nor be punched, I guess it's pretty useless" said Natsu

'HoW CaN He CaLl HiS OwN BaBy UsElEsS?!' hissed Lucy as a tick mark was shown on her head, then Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Huh? Where are we going Luce?" asked Natsu

"You are officially forbidden to come her….EVER!" hissed Lucy as she opened the door and push him outside.

"Huh? But why Lu-" said Natsu but before he could finish SLAM! The door went, right into his face and it really hurt.

"Luce? Why you kick me out?" yelled Natsu as he knocked onto her door.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE MOST HOPELESS IMBECILLE IN THE WORLD!" yelled Lucy from inside her room.

"What's imbecile? Is it food Luce?" asked Natsu as he started to wonder what kind of food it was.

"That's it! Do not ever talk to me ever again! Elemental Dragon's Roar!" yelled Lucy as she opened her window and roared at Natsu, which made him crash into a wall and then she slammed back the door.

'I tell him I'm pregnant and all he thinks about is food?!' thought Lucy as she signed in frustration, 'He is so stupid….'

**Meanwhile Outside**

"Jeez, Luce didn't have to use her power on me" said Natsu to himself as he rubbed the back of his head and walked over to the kitchen. But before he could do that, Laxus and the others came out of their rooms.

"What happen Natsu?" asked Zeref seeing the destroyed wall

"Lucy roared at me and I crashed into the wall" said Natsu

"What did you do now?" asked Laxus

"I don't know, she just told me that she was pregnant, which I have no idea what it was and I asked if it was food or something that could punch but then she got mad at me and made me crash into the wall" explained Natsu as the boys stood there stun.

"Could you repeat that sentence?" asked Rogue still stun

"She got mad at me and made me crash into the wall?" said Natsu

"No, before that" said Sting

"I asked if it was food or something that could punch?" said Natsu once more

"No pinky, the one before that" said Laxus

"She just told me that she was pregnant?" said Natsu as everyone had death auras around them

"Yes that…." Growled Loke as his hand began to glow

"You don't suppose, you are the father…." Said Sting as his body began to glow

"Father? Why would I be a father?" asked Natsu

"If you aren't than who?" asked Zeref as he got his black aura around him

"I don't know what father you are talking about, in fact I don't get what you people are trying to say" said Natsu in confusion

"So let me get this straight, Lucy told u she was pregnant but u thought she was talking about food than she roared you into the wall, correct?" said Zeref as Natsu nodded

"Pretty much" said Natsu

"Oh I see…you want to know what it really means Natsu?" asked Rogue as everyone got their magic surrounding them

"Yup!" said Natsu not even noticing the angry faces that they were giving

"It means that she is carrying YOUR BABY!" yelled Sting as everyone attacked him

"What?! Baby?! How we didn't even do it…wait, that night…..oh, we did…" said Natsu to himself as he thought and ran away at the same time.

"Oh so you know what is _it _and you don't know what is pregnant?! Are you serious?!" yelled Loke

.

.

.

"I'm going to be a father!' grinned Natsu as he ran in joy.

(A/N: Who the heck runs in joy when they're about to be killed by 3 dragon slayers, a black saint wizard and a lion playboy?!)

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

**Next Morning **

"Ohayo minna" said Lucy as she entered the classroom, she had to run straight down cause she didn't want to see Natsu which means missing breakfast.

"Luce!" yelled Natsu as he waved at her, but Lucy ignored him and walked towards her seat.

"Come on Luce, I'm sorry for yesterday" said Natsu with his puppy dog face.

'Must resist!...Ah, who am I kidding' thought Lucy as she signed, "Fine" she said

"Yosh! Luce, I finally figured out what you meant yesterday" said Natsu with a grin

"You did? Ok, what do you think?" asked Lucy

"What should we name our baby, Luce?" asked Natsu with a huge grin as everyone in the classroom which heard that (everyone), stopped what they were doing and stood there in shock.

"Lucy….Is pregnant with Natsu's baby….?" Said Mira as both of them nodded.

"KYAAA! I must plan for your wedding! I must!" yelled Mira in happiness

"Natsu, if you hurt her I will kill you" said Erza

"Flame brain got a baby and a girlfriend before me?! Heck no! Juvia!" yelled Gray as he pulled Juvia to who knows where

"And there goes another member into the guild" grinned Markova that was surprisingly there.

"So~? When are you going to get married Lu-chan~?" asked Levy with a grin.

"I'm just 16 Levy!" yelled Lucy

"Ok, ok, so marrying at 18? Great!" cheered Levy

"Congrats Lucy and Natsu!" yelled everyone as they both blush in embarrassment

"Mouh, why did you have to tell the whole class Natsu?!" asked Lucy with a pout

"Because I want everyone to know you are mine as soon as possible!" grinned Natsu as Lucy blushed once more

**The End **

**(Don't Worry, There's a Squeal in the next chapter)**

* * *

**Ok so I said I'm going to do a LaLu story and I am! So I have 2 ideas, which do u think is better?**

**A Mermaid's Voice- Lucy is a mermaid that was caught by some bad guy and was being displayed in the black market, but Laxus and his team happened to be their at that time and Laxus got interested in the mermaid, so he bought her and brought her back to the guild. But what will happen if Lucy was mute and she has a very powerful power that everybody wants? WIll Laxus be able to save her or will Lucy die?…Romance/Drama…LaLu**

**Hateful Husband- Lucy is the new student in Fairy Tail High but on the first day of school, she gets beat up by the leaders of the school, Death Dragon, with Laxus as their leader. But while she was getting beaten up, they also destroyed the last thing that Lucy's mother gave to her. But the problem is, Lucy is suddenly told that she is engaged to Laxus and is going to get married in 7 months' time!...Romance/Drama…LaLu**


	25. Wedding

**2 years later**

"Mama! You look so pretty!" yelled a 2 year old mini Lucy.

"I agreed! Can I marry Mama instead of Papa?" asked an also 2 year old mini Lucy but it was a boy.

"Sorry Luke, but mama is already taken by your papa" smiled Lucy as she looked at her twins.

After months of her tummy getting bigger, she finally had her children. She had twins and both of them had her hair colour and Natsu's eye colour. They had a boy named Luke and the girl named, Lucinda. Luke had personality just like Natsu's but without the denseness, Lucinda had Lucy's personality but with Natsu's denseness. Luke had elemental dragon slaying magic, while Lucinda had fire dragon slaying magic and celestial equip magic.

"Alright you twins, time to go out because Lucy needs to prepare" said Mira as the twins nodded and ran out.

"I can't believe how fast time went by" said Lucy as Mira nodded

"But today is the biggest day of your life Lucy, you're finally getting to Natsu!" said Mira

"Ya, but the process seems to be wrong. We did have children first" said Lucy as Mira giggled

"I know, who would have thought that Cana's beer competition could have made you two together" said Mira

"Agreed, but it was some how odd in a way. I mean if I remember correctly, I only drank 2 bottles and Natsu only had 3 we couldn't have been that drunk, unless….someone spiked our drinks" said Lucy as she eyed at Mira whom looked up at the celling with a halo on her head.

"Mira…." Eyed Lucy

"Ara ara, what's done is done! Now come on, you need to go get married!" said Mira

◕▿◕໒꒱Σ≡=─ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

The wedding music was played in the Magnolia High's garden. Yup, they had their wedding there, since it was the school that they had memories off.

Natsu and Markova was standing on the end of the garden with Luke beside them holding the rings. Lucinda came out as the flower girl, with the bridesmaids following, which were Levy and Erza. After that, came Lucy with her veil touching the floor as she slowing walked forward.

Soon she reached to where Natsu was standing and everything went quite.

"We are gathered here today to witness Lucy Heartiffila and Natsu Dragoneel to be wedded-" began Markova but then Luke shook his cloth, which made everyone look at him.

"Master, could you just get straight to the point? Because if you keep saying long things, I bet 1000 jewels that Papa would be sleeping while standing up" said Luke as everyone sweatdrop.

"Alright, I don't want to read this anyway. Ok then, will you Natsu Dragoneel take Lucy Heartiffila to be your wedded wife for your whole life?" said Markova

"Of course! I'll Luce forever" grinned Natsu

"And would you Lucy Heartffila take Natsu Dragoneel to be your wedded husband for your whole life, even if you can't earn much money because he keeps destroying stuff?" said Markova

"Well duh, who else would take care of his dense brain" said Lucy

"Alright then, is there any objections?" asked Makrova looking at the crowd.

"YES! I object to this!" yelled Jude as he stood up and Lucy faceplam.

"No way am I going to let my angle be married!" yelled Jude

"Jude" growled Layla with a death aura which made Jude stop and look at his scary wife.

"Sit. Down." Said Layla

"But-"

"Sit!" glared Layla as Jude sat quietly with fear.

"Alright then, then I pronounce you husband and wife!" said Markova as the two kissed and everyone stood up and cheer.

While Laxus and the others, including Jude signed in sadness but except Jude, they were happy that Lucy was happy

**And everyone had a Happy End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Except Jude and maybe Natsu, Natsu got a new step-father, which keeps glaring daggers at him. **

**THE END**

**Alright! My next LaLu story is:**

**A Mermaid's Voice: 9**

**Hateful Husband: 5**

**A Mermaid's Voice it is! Btw, it's already posted** **o(≧∇≦o)**


End file.
